Who You?
by araaaa
Summary: Cinta itu telah pergi jauh dalam waktu yang lama dan sekarang telah kembali dan selanjutnya apa kau fikir pemiliknya akan melepasnya lagi?/"Who are you, Kyuhyun?"/"Me? I'am Choi Kyuhyun"/WonKyu/GS.
1. Chapter 1

Choi Siwon and Cho Kyuhyun

1013

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat huruf-huruf serta angka yang ditulisnya di tembok samping cermin rias. Dia bahagia, sangat bahagia dapat menikah dengan seorang namja yang sangat dicintai dan mencintainya, Choi Siwon.

" Kau mengotori tembok, Ny. Choi" Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget namun tersenyum setelahnya.

" Apa kau akan memarahiku, Tn. Choi?" Kyuhyun sedikit geli ketika hidung Siwon menyentuh lehernya. Siwon terkekeh pelan, namja itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Kyuhyun beralih mencium pipi kanan yeoja itu.

" Tentu saja tidak" Siwon menggigit gemas pipi Kyuhyun. Bukan menggigit tapi menempelkan gigi-giginya diantara pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

" Choi Siwon!" Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit merasakan gigi Siwon menyentuh pipinya.

" Kau bahagia?" Kyuhyun berbalik kearah Siwon dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada suaminya itu.

" Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia" Yeoja 18 tahun itu tersenyum manis membuat Siwon ikut tersenyum.

" Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun" Siwon mengecup sekilas bibir istrinya.

" Aku juga mencintaimu"

*WonKyu*

TING TONG

Kyuhyun menurunkan buku yang dibacanya ketika mendengar bel Apartementnya berbunyi. Wanita cantik itu turun perlahan dari ranjang, meletakkan buku yang tadi dibacanya di meja rias samping tempat tidur kemudian keluar dari kamar.

TING TONG

Bel Apartementnya kembali berbunyi membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menggerutu kesal. 'Tidak sabaran sekali' pikirnya.

Ketika membuka pintu, Kyuhyun menemukan seorang laki-laki berdiri dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah.

" Selamat sore, Apa anda Ny. Choi Kyuhyun?"Laki-laki itu bertanya.

" Ne" Kyuhyun menggangguk pelan.

" Ada kiriman untuk anda Nyonya, silahkan tanda tangan di sini" Kyuhyun mengambil setangkai bunga mawar serta kertas tanda terima yang di sodorkan oleh laki-laki itu.

" Terimakasih Nyonya, selamat sore" Laki-laki itu mengambil kembali kertas yang sudah di tandatangani oleh Kyuhyun, membungkuk sopan kemudian pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Sambil menutup pintu Apartement Kyuhyun memandang bunga mawar tanpa duri itu dengan senyum merekah. Dia tau siapa pengirimnya. Kyuhyun mencabut secarik kertas yang berada di tangkai mawar itu. Dia duduk di Sofa kemudian membaca tulisan dalam kertas itu.

Choi Kyuhyunku sayang…

Maaf aku akan telat pulang hari ini. Malam ini ada Meeting mendadak yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan. Jangan tunggu aku jika kau sudah mengantuk.

" Bagaimana jika aku belum mengantuk" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan dengan bibir yang masih melengkungkan senyuman manis. Kyuhyun kembali membaca tulisan yang tertulis di kertas kecil berwarna kuning yang kini berada di tangannya.

Aku tidak mau kau dan baby kurang istirahat karna menungguku. I Love You Wife, BabyKyu muach…

Bilang pada Baby kalau daddy mencintainya, mommy.

Your Hubby

Choi Siwon

" Daddy bilang dia mencintaimu, Baby" Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. Ya, istri Choi Siwon itu tengah hamil 3 bulan.

*WonKyu*

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan piyama berwarna biru bermotif awan. Yeoja 18 tahun itu mendekat kearah meja rias kemudian mengambil secarik kertas kecil dari Siwon yang diterimanya tadi sore. Kyuhyun mengambil lem di laci meja rias. Dia mengoleskan lem permanen itu di kertas yang di pegangnya kemudian menempelnya di ujung kiri atas cermin. Di ujung atas cermin itu sudah tertempel beberapa note-note kecil yang diberikan Siwon untuknya tentunya dengan kertas berwarna kuning.

Handphone Kyuhyun berdering membuat mata bulat yeoja itu teralih dari kertas yang tadi ditempelnya kearah Handphonenya yang berada di samping mawar yang diberikan Siwon padanya. Nama Siwon tertera di layar Handphonenya membuat yeoja itu tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun mengambil Handphonenya kemudian menekan Answer untuk menjawab panggilan Siwon. Kyuhyun mendekatkan Handphonenya ke telinga kanan.

" Yeoboseyo Wonnie" Dengan senyum mengembang dan suara semanis mungkin Kyuhyun menyapa penelpon di sebrang sana.

" Mwo? ada apa dengan suaramu?" Kening Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar Siwon. Suara namja itu terputus-putus.

" Choi Siwon! Kau kenapa!" Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berteriak. Mata yeoja itu berkaca-kaca dan tanpa menunggu lama airmata turun dari matanya membasahi pipi chubby itu.

" Jangan bercanda. Jawab aku!" Kyuhyun menutup bibirnya yang bergetar karna tangisan serta teriakannya .

" CHOI SIWON!" Kyuhyun berlari keluar kamar dengan panic dan khawatir. Yeoja itu berlari hingga tanpa sengaja perutnya terbentur meja kecil tempat meletakkan bunga yang berada di dekat pintu utama. Kyuhyun meringis merasakan perutnya yang sangat sakit. Handphonenya terjatuh, tangan kanannya menekan perut serta tangan kirinya memegang erat meja tempatnya terbentur tadi. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit, menangis dan semakin menangis ketika dia melihat darah mengalir dari membasahi kaki serta celana piamanya.

" Hiks… Wonnie" Kyuhyun berbisik lirih kemudan terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

*WonKyu*

Tidak ada satupun kejadian di dunia ini yang tidak direncanakan Tuhan, termasuk satu helai daun yang jatuh kemuka bumi. Musim gugur adalah musim yang dingin namun indah bagi yang menyukainya. Terlihat indah ketika daun-daun berguguran dan berserakan dijalan dengan warna-warna tuanya. Di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bercat hijau muda terlihat beberapa helai daun momiji berjatuhan, ada yang terjatuh di tanah dan adapula yang terjatuh di atas mobil mewah yang terparkir di bawahnya.

Rumah itu sederhana namun terlihat indah dengan beberapa bunga yang tumbuh di samping pintunya. Rumah yang sederhana, rumah keluarga Cho. Di dalam ruang tamu terlihat 4 orang paruh baya duduk berhadapan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

" Jadi, apa maksudnya ini?" Nyonya Cho bertanya pada dua orang di hadapannya. Suaranya pelan namun tergambar sedih, kecewa serta marah dalam nada bicaranya. Wanita 45 tahun itu memandang sebuah kertas didalam map hijau yang tadi diberikan oleh orang di hadapannya.

" Aku tau kau bisa membacanya" Wanita di hadapan Nyonya Cho berkata sinis.

" Siwon akan menceraikan anakku?" Nyonya Cho kembali bertanya dengan pelan.

" Bukan akan menceraikan tapi sudah menceraikannya, bukankah kau sudah melihat tanda tangannya di situ" Wanita di hadapan Nyonya Cho, Nyonya Choi berkata tanpa beban.

*WonKyu*

Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot jatuh perlahan di pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya berada di depan ruang tamu jadi dia dapat mendengar seluruh pembicaraan orangtuanya dengan orangtua Siwon, mertuanya.

" Wonnie…" Yeoja itu menutup wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangannya. Dia terluka, sangat terluka. Benarkah suaminya itu menceraikannya.

TBC

This is my first FF. semoga kalian suka dan berikan tanggapan kalian di kolom review.

Gomawo~


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: Mereka milik Tuhan

Genre: Hurt, Drama, Romance

Cast: Kyuhyun, Siwon

WonKyu, GS

 _ **^Happy Reading^**_

Kyuhyun bersandar di ranjang Rumah sakit, pandangannya tertuju pada gorden yang terbuka. Menatap intens kearah jendela, Menatap gedung-gedung di luar sana. Yeoja itu berfikir bagaimana rasanya jika dia bisa melompati gedung-gedung tinggi itu layaknya Super hero. Mungkin akan menyenangkan dan mungkin juga menakutkan.

" Kyuhyun…" Kyuhyun menoleh ketika satu suara memanggil namanya. Ummanya yang baru masuk kedalam ruang inapnya tersenyum padanya.

" Bagaimana, Umma?" Kyuhyun bertanya lirih dan penuh harap. Umma Cho menghampiri putrinya kemudian memeluknya dengan sayang.

" Mian sayang" Umma Cho menangis seiring dengan tangisan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memeluk erat pinggang ibunya, menangis dan terisak dengan keras.

Kyuhyun sudah berada di Rumah sakit ini selama 3 hari dari semenjak yeoja itu tidak sadarkan diri di Apartementnya. Saat dia terbangun dia sudah berada di sini dengan kabar yang sangat mengejutkan dirinya. Kyuhyun kehilangan bayinya, dia keguguran. Yeoja itu sangat sedih dan kaget hingga dia pingsan kembali. Ketika dia sadar kembali satu hal yang dia tanyakan 'mana Siwon?'. Ummanya menangis mendengar pertanyaan putrinya sebab wanita paruh baya itu juga tidak tau di mana Siwon.

Kyuhyun terus menangis ketika Umma serta Appanya tidak menjawabnya. Umma Cho dan Appa Cho sudah berusaha menghubungi Siwon juga orangtua Siwon namun tidak ada satupun yang tersambung. Semuanya tidak aktif.

" Umma akan mencarinya lagi Kyu, Appamu juga selalu mencari informasi tentangnya" Umma Cho mengelus rambut putrinya. Sudah 3 hari ini waktunya dia habiskan untuk merawat Kyuhyun serta mencari Siwon. Dia sudah datang ke rumah keluarga Choi tapi para maid di sana mengatakan seluruh keluarga Choi tidak pernah pulang ke rumah selama 3 hari ini.

" Sabarlah sayang" Umma Choi mencium pucuk kepala putri tunggalnya.

*WonKyu*

Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan, menatap sekelilingnya. Dia berada di kamarnya. Kamarnya di rumah orangtuanya. Yeoja itu bangun perlahan. Dia sudah pulang dari Rumah sakit 4 hari yang lalu, selama 2 hari ia memutuskan tinggal di Apartement berharap Siwon datang namun namja itu tidak pernah muncul membuat Kyuhyun tidak pernah berhenti menangis apalagi dia baru kehilangan bayinya. Kyuhyun membutuhkan sosok suaminya yang bisa menghibur dan menenangkannya namun Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajah Siwon seminggu ini.

Yeoja itu turun perlahan dari kasurnya berniat keluar kamar untuk mengambil minum di dapur. Tangan putihnya sudah ia letakkan di atas kenop pintu namun dia urungkan niatnya membuka pintu ketika mendengar suara yang sangat di kenalnya.

" Aku tau kau bisa membacanya" Ini suara Umma Choi, mertuanya. Tapi kenapa mertuanya yang setaunya sangat baik itu berkata begitu sinis.

" Siwon akan menceraikan anakku?" Kyuhyun merasa sesak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Ummanya itu.

' Wonnie…'

" Bukan akan menceraikan tapi sudah menceraikannya, bukankah kau sudah melihat tanda tangannya di situ" Kyuhyun melepas kenop pintu, berbalik perlahan yeoja itu menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kemudian merosot jatuh tanpa sadar.

" Hiks… Wonnie…"

*WonKyu*

" Dengan alasan apa" Umma Cho menatap tajam tepat pada mata Umma Choi.

" Tentu saja karna dia bukanlah istri yang bertanggung jawab, dia tidak bisa menjaga kandungannya"

" Apa kau fikir anakmu bertanggung jawab" Umma Cho berdiri, menatap tajam kearah Umma Choi. Bukan hanya tatapan tajam namun airmata juga mengalir dari matanya.

" Kemana dia ketika anakku membutuhkannya! kemana dia ketika anakku terus memikirkannya! kemana kalian ketika kami mencari kalian!" Umma Cho berteriak dengan tangis dan kemarahan.

" Tunjukkan padaku di mana letak tanggungjawab anakmu!dia sendiri yang datang melamar anakku dan sekarang menceraikannya begitu saja! kau pikir anakku tidak punya perasaan!kenapa dulu kau merestui mereka jika sekarang kau datang membawa surat cerai" Umma Cho masih terisak, Appa Cho berdiri kemudian memeluk erat istrinya. Umma Choi berdiri dengan tatapan angkuh dan sinisnya.

" Asal kau tau aku tidak pernah merestui hubungan Siwon dengan anakmu. Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan mereka untuk sesaat! cepat atau lambat aku memang sudah berniat memisahkan mereka. Anakmu tidak pernah sepadan dengan anakku" Alasan klasik orang kaya. Tidak pernah membiarkan anak mereka menikah dengan orang yang menurut mereka berkasta rendah.

" Sebenarnya aku merasa jijik saat merestui pernikahan anakku dengan Kyuhyun tapi…"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Umma Choi membuat wanita itu terjungkal kebelakang namun tubuhnya langsung disangga oleh Appa Choi agar tidak jatuh. Sudut bibir Umma Choi mengeluarkan darah segar. Appa Choi langsung menatap marah orang yang telah menyakiti istrinya, Appa Cho.

" Kau…" Appa Choi mendesis kemudian…

BUG!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dipipi kiri Appa Cho. Saat Appa Cho akan membalas pukulan Appa Choi sang istri menahannya.

" Jangan yeobo…" Umma Cho memandang Appa Cho dengan tatapan memohon membuat pria itu luluh.

" Jangan kotori tanganmu yeobo" Umma Choi menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dengan tangan kiri sedang tangan kanannya menahan lengan Appa Choi.

" Aku tidak akan melupakan perlakuan kalian ini" Appa Choi menatap tajam besannya.

" Kalian harus tau satu hal, Siwon kami kecelakaan" Perkataan Umma Choi membuat Appa dan Umma Cho kaget. Siwon kecelakaan?.

" Siwon kecelakaan?" 4 orang paruh baya itu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya. Wajah yeoja itu basah oleh airmata.

" Kyu…" Umma Cho memandang prihatin pada putrinya.

" Hai mantan menantuku, ya Siwon kecelakaan dan dia hilang ingatan"

" MWO!" 3 orang bermarga Cho disana serempak berteriak kaget.

" Jadi kau memanfaatkan keadaannya yang seperti itu untuk menceraikan anakku" Umma Cho kembali menatap tajam kearah Umma Choi.

" Mungkin" Umma Choi mengedikkan bahunya tanpa beban.

" Tapi cepat atau lambat kami memang akan memisahkan mereka tapi aku tidak tau ternyata akan secepat ini. Kejadian ini membuktikan bahwa Tuhan juga tidak merestui hubungan mereka"

" Kau…" Appa Cho mendesis marah mendengar ucapan Umma Choi. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka besannya yang sangat baik ternyata memiliki sifat asli seperti ini.

" Umma, bisakah aku menemui Siwon?" Kyuhyun menatap Umma Choi penuh harap.

" Sayang sekali, sejak aku tau Siwon hilang ingatan aku langsung mengirimnya ke Amerika" Kyuhyun jatuh merosot mendengar jawaban Umma Choi. Ia menangis semakin keras.

" Sayang…" Umma Cho menghampiri Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk putri tunggalnya itu.

" Pergi kalian dari sini" Appa Cho berteriak marah.

" Kami juga akan pergi" Appa Choi mencibir. Appa dan Umma Choi berbalik hendak keluar dari rumah itu namun baru beberapa langkah Umma Choi kembali berbalik kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menangis dipelukan ibunya.

" Aku menyerahkan Apartement yang kau tinggali dengan putraku selama 4 bulan ini. Ya anggap saja sebagai kenang-kenangan" Umma Choi berbalik setelah mengatakannya. Yeoja itu melenggang keluar tanpa beban dari rumah keluarga Cho. Appa Cho langsung terduduk dan menatap miris pada nasib putrinya. Berharap putrinya bisa segera melupakan Siwon dan menemukan kebahagiaan yang lain.

*WonKyu*

 _Two years later_

Pagi yang cerah di musim panas mendekati musim gugur. Matahari bersinar terang di ufuk timur memberikan cahaya menghangatkan pada kota ini, Seoul. Cho Kyuhyun, yeoja 20 tahun itu bersenandung kecil di dalam kamarnya sembari memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tasnya. Pagi ini dia ada jadwal kuliah jam 8 dan itu berarti 30 menit lagi. Kyuhyun kembali memeriksa tasnya memastikan tidak ada barangnya yang tertinggal. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal, dia langsung memakai tasnya kemudian bergegas keluar kamar.

" Pagi Umma" Kyuhyun mencium sekilas pipi ibunya yang tengah mengaduk kopi untuk sang ayah di ruang makan.

" Pagi sayang" Sang Umma tersenyum.

" Pagi Appa" Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama pada sang ayah yang duduk santai menunggu kopinya. Sang Appa hanya tersenyum mendapati kelakuan putrinya.

" Pagi milk" Kyuhyun mengambil susu yang sudah tersedia kemudian meminumnya cepat. Orangtuanya mendesah maklum mendapati kelakuan putri semata wayangnya. Kyuhyun menghabiskan susunya dalam sekali tegukan kemudian berlari keluar ruang makan sambil berteriak.

" Aku sarapan diluar"

Umma dan Appa Cho saling tatap kemudian menggeleng pelan.

*WonKyu*

Inha University, disinilah Kyuhyun menempuh pendidikannya sebagai mahasiswi semester 4. Saat ini yeoja itu tengah bersiap keluar dari kelas karna kelasnya baru saja dibubarkan.

Drrrrrt…drrrrrrt

Getaran ponselnya membuat yeoja yang tengah meresletingkan tasnya itu menatap kearah benda persegi panjang yang diletakkannya di atas meja samping tas. Ada satu pesan masuk di ponselnya. Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya kemudian membuka pesan yang masuk.

From: Jae unnie

jika kau ingin PSPmu datanglah ke gedung Managemen sekarang!

" Dasar" Kyuhyun mencibir. Kyuhyun tau alasan Jaejoong menyuruh Kyuhyun menemuinya di gedung Kampus yeoja itu. Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini sangat gencar mendekatkan Kyuhyun dengan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Changmin.

*WonKyu*

Kyuhyun kini sudah berada di gedung jurusan Managemen. Yeoja itu sudah sering kesini karena Jaejoong selalu punya alasan untuk menyuruhnya kemari namun bodohnya Kyuhyun selalu menuruti Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai dan terkesan cuek pada sekitar. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan tatapan para namja disini. Yeoja cantik itu sudah biasa. Kyuhyun masih berjalan santai hingga merasakan bahunya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang. Yeoja itu berhenti kemudian berbalik menatap orang yang tadi menepuk bahunya. Begitu matanya menatap orang yang kini berdiri di depannya. Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat, matanya sedikit melotot tak percaya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Orang yang kini tersenyum manis di hadapannya…

' Siwon…'

"Gantungan kuncimu terjatuh nona" Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun bergetar.

Tbc

Kemarin masih ada yang kurang paham ya sama alurnya, mianhae. Disini mungkin akan maju mundur tapi gak aku gunakan kata 'Flashback' jika alur mundur. Entah kenapa lebih enak aja tanpa kata Flashback#peace

And Kamsahamnida~ bagi yang sudah membaca dan Review.

Sampai ketemu di Chapter depaaaaaan.^^

Gomawo~


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Jaejoong, Changmin, Yunho, Minho

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Warning : GS, Typo, agak-agak sinetron

don't like? don't bash

 **WonKyu**

 **Who You?**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"Gantungan kuncimu terjatuh nona" Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun bergetar.

" Siwon…" Tanpa sadar bibir Kyuhyun menyebut nama itu. Suaranya benar-benar bergetar. Lelaki di depan Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

" Kau mengenalku?" Namja itu bertanya pelan. Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan seolah dengan begitu bisa menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menderanya.

' Siwon belum mengingatku' Batin Kyuhyun.

" Y-ya, aku mengenalmu" Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata hitam Siwon serta memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah tampan itu. Menurut Kyuhyun Siwon semakin tampan, terlihat dewasa dan berwibawa.

" Benarkah?" Siwon terlihat antusias dan bahagia saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

" Jadi…"

" Maaf, aku harus pergi" Setelah berkata begitu Kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon bingung sekaligus kecewa. Namja itu bingung kenapa yeoja tadi lari meninggalkannya. Apa dulu Siwon pernah berbuat salah padanya. Apa dulu Siwon pernah menyakitinya?.

" Aku harus bertemu lagi denganmu"

 ***WonKyu***

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah lelah berlari _._ Yeoja itu memutuskan untuk duduk di rerumputan taman masih berada di kawasan managemen. Kembali dia teringat kejadian tadi, tadi itu seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang di harapkannya selama dua tahun ini dan sekarang mimpi itu benar-benar terwujud. Mimpi yang membuatnya gugup dan merasa salah tingkah.

" Oh Tuhan~ kenapa aku harus berlari" Kyuhyun memijit kedua pelipisnya. Dia menyesali keputusannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak tau tadi harus bersikap seperti apa.

" Siwon… apa dia sudah punya pacar atau dia sudah menikah?" Kyuhyun membuat dadanya sesak. Dua tahun tidak bisa membuatnya melupakan Siwon walaupun dia sudah berusaha.

Hahhhhh~

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kemudian bibirnya melengkungkan senyum begitu saja. Dia merasa bahagia dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan rindu yang menyusup di dadanya. Dia merindukan Siwon. Haruskah dia kembali ketempat tadi dan memeluk Siwon? lalu mengatakan pada Siwon bahwa mereka pernah memiliki hubungan yang sangat serius.

ARRRGHHH!

Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi, tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang duduk di sana dan menatapnya aneh.

" CHOI SIWON!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak kali ini menyebut nama Siwon. Dia benar-benar ingin berteriak kencang. Perasaannya campur aduk membuatnya sesak dan airmata itu jatuh lagi.

Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar, berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berbalik masuk kedalam gedung kampus. Dia sudah memutuskan, dia akan menemui Siwon. Dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya akan memeluk Siwon,mengisyaratkan pada namja itu bahwa dulu mereka pernah punya hubungan.

" Tetaplah bersamaku, Baby" Sambil menyusuri koridor kampus Kyuhyun mengingat kata-kata terakhir Siwon ketika menelponnya dulu, setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara dentuman keras yang membuat yeoja itu panik. Itu masa lalu. Masa lalu yang menyakitkan bagi Kyuhyun. Sekarang Tuhan sudah mempertemukan mereka kembali. Mempertemukan Siwon yang baru dengan Kyuhyun yang belum berubah. Hati Siwon yang sekarang dengan hati Kyuhyun yang masih seperti dulu.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya berharap bisa menemukan Siwon tapi ternyata namja itu sudah tidak di koridor ini lagi.

" Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun menoleh ketika mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya. Dengan sedikit berlari Jaejoong menghampiri Kyuhyun. Di belakang Jaejoong ada dua orang namja tampan berjalan dengan santai, mereka adalah Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin.

" Kau mencari siapa?" Jaejoong menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun kemudian menarik Kyuhyun untuk berjalan bersamanya.

" Ah itu… gantungan kunciku jatuh" Kyuhyun ingat dia belum mengambil gantungan kuncinya yang ditemukan Siwon tadi.

" Bohong!" Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Changmin. Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang, menatap Changmin. Mereka berhenti berjalan.

" Apa?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan gugup.

" Don't lie~, Kyuhyun" Sedikit menunduk, Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun membuat yeoja itu sedikit memundurkan kepalanya. Jaejoong dan Yunho memutar mata malas melihat tingkah Changmin.

" Jika kau mencari gantungan kunci seharusnya kau menatap ke bawah bukannya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar seperti mencari seseorang" Changmin berkata pelan dengan nada menggoda Kyuhyun.

" Ck" Kyuhyun berdecak kemudian berbalik. Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang menggandeng lengan Jaejoong dan berjalan pergi, 2 namja di belakang mereka mengikuti.

" Aku tidak bohong! aku memang mencari gantungan kunciku" Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada kesal pada Changmin yang sedang tertawa-tawa kecil.

" Tapi Changmin benar Kyu, kalau terjatuh seharusnya kau mencarinya dengan kepala menunduk bukan kepala tegak" Yunho yang bicara. Kyuhyun berhenti hanya untuk sekedar memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Yunho. Yang di tatap hanya tertawa-tawa kecil bersama Changmin.

 ***WonKyu***

Hari sudah sore. Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan, terasa dingin ketika menyentuh kulit. Dingin tapi menyenangkan.

" Kenapa kita kesini?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Changmin yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Mereka tengah berada di parkiran Mall. Tadi sepulang Kyuhyun kuliah di langsung menemukan Jaejoong menunggu di depan kelasnya kemudian langsung menyeretnya dan memaksanya masuk ke mobil Changmin.

" Kata Yunho hyung, kita akan double date" Changmin menjawab, mahasiswa yang satu kelas dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong itu menatap lekat kearah Kyuhyun.

" Kau mau?" Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Changmin.

" Sejak kapan aku menolak jika itu denganmu?"

" Hahhh~" Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Changmin.

" Aku serius Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu" Kyuhyun kembali menoleh kearah Changmin. Ini pernyataan cinta pertama yang didapatnya dari Changmin walaupun pria itu sering menggodanya.

Tok Tok Tok

Seseorang mengetuk jendela mobil Changmin membuat Kyuhyun memfokuskan matanya kearah jendela. Ternyata Jaejoong yang mengetuk, di belakangnya ada Yunho. Changmin dan Kyuhyun melepas seatbelt mereka.

" Aku serius" Kyuhyun menghentikan tangannya yang akan membuka pintu mobil.

" Ma'af Changmin" Kyuhyun langsung keluar setelah mengatakannya.

" Lama sekali, jangan-jangan kalian berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak saat di dalam mobil" Yunho berkata dengan nada menggoda.

" Aku bukan kau, Hyung" Changmin menatap kesal kearah Yunho.

" Apa maksudmu Shim Changmin?" Jaejoong menatap tajam Changmin.

" Jangan kalian fikir aku tidak tau apa yang kalian lakukan di parkiran Apartementku kemarin" Changmin berkata dengan nada mencibir, membuat Jaejoong memerah, menahan marah dan malu.

 ***WonKyu***

Choi Siwon, namja tampan itu tengah duduk diam di dalam mobilnya. Tangan kirinya berada di setir mobil sedang tangan kanannya memegang sebuah benda halus berbentuk Angry bird warna baby blue. Itu gantungan kunci, gantungan kunci seorang yeoja yang katanya mengenalnya. Seorang yeoja yang terasa familiar walau dipertemuan pertama.

" Siapa kamu?" Siwon bergumam pelan dengan mata terus mengarah pada gantungan kunci di tangannya.

" Kau mengenalkukan?"

" Kenapa kemarin kau lari?"

" Apa aku pernah menyakitimu?"

" Apa kita pernah berhubungan?" Siwon terus bergumam sambil mengelus gantungan kunci itu dengan jempolnya.

Hahhh~

Namja itu menghela nafas pelan kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kemudi. Siwon mengalihkan matanya ke depan, menatap gedung besar yang sering di kunjungi banyak orang, Mall. Namja tampan itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping. Ke jendela mobilnya dan saat itulah dia melihat seorang yeoja keluar dari mobil yang terparkir d samping mobilnya. Siwon menegakkan badannya memperhatikan yeoja di luar sana. Itu yeoja kemarin, pemilik gantungan kunci ini. Siwon urung keluar menemui yeoja itu ketika melihat raut wajah si yeoja. Ekspresi yeoja bersurai coklat tua itu terlihat bingung, sedih dan entahlah sulit di artikan jadi Siwon merasa yeoja itu tidak mau diganggu.

" Besok saja"

" Oppa" Seseorang masuk dari pintu mobil yang lain membuat Siwon mengalihkan pandangan pada yeoja yang baru masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

" Sudah selesai?" Siwon tersenyum pada yeoja di sampingnya.

" Iya _,_ gomawo sudah mau menungguku" Siwon kembali tersenyum.

" No problem"

 ***WonKyu***

Hari Sabtu, hari dimana kebanyakan orang memilih pergi bersantai dengan keluarga atau istirahat di rumah setelah 5 hari melakukan aktifitas rutin. Namun Kyuhyun kini berada di sebuah kafe yang tidak terlalu besar. Yeoja itu mondar mandir melayani para tamu yang berkunjung ke kafe. Ya, dia seorang pelayan di kafe kecil ini. Menjadi pelayan untuk membantu orangtua membiayai kuliahnya. Gaji Appanya sebagai pekerja kantoran di sebuah perusahaan kecil tidak cukup untuk membiayai kuliahnya.

Hahhh~

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah sambil mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di salahsatu kursi dekat kasir. Hari ini banyak pelanggan jadi dia agak kerepotan.

" Minumlah dulu, Taemin juga sudah datang jadi biar dia dulu yang melayani pelanggan" Seseorang yang duduk di kursi kasir menyerahkan segelas minuman dingin pada Kyuhyun.

" Gomawo unnie" Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian meneguk pelan minuman yang disodorkan padanya.

" Seperti biasa Kafe ramai karna ada kau, Kyu"

" Jae unnie bisa saja" Kyuhyun terkekeh. Jaejoong, yang duduk di kursi kasir ikut terkekeh. Ya, Jaejoong adalah pemilik kafe ini.

" Aku serius Kyuhyun, ini masih pagi tapi sudah ramai sekali"

" Karna ini akhir pekan, jadi wajar kalau ramai"

" Karna ini akhir pekan jadi orang-orang tau akan ada Kyuhyun di Kafe ini" Jaejoong tersenyum menggoda pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bekerja di sini memang hanya 2 kali dalam seminggu karna senin sampai jumat dia sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

" Jangan berlebihan, Kim Jaejoong" Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan kesal.

" Siapa yang berlebihan, aku tau beberapa namja yang datang kesini sering menggodamu dan menanyakan nomer Handphonemu"

" Kau juga punya banyak penggemarkan di sini" Kyuhyun menatap para tamu yang mengunjungi kafe mereka. Yang mengunjungi Kafe mereka kebanyakan namja dan banyak dari dari para namja itu yang melirik-lirik kearah mereka.

" Aniya, aku tidak punya penggemar di sini" Jaejoong mengelak.

" Waktu aku menggantikanmu sebagai kasir, aku menemukan 5 buah surat cinta di dalam laci kasir" Kyuhyun menunjuk laci kasir di depan Jaejoong.

" Dan semuanya ditujukan untuk Kim Jaejoong" Kini telunjuk Kyuhyun mengarah tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat panik.

" Kyu, rahasiakan ini dari Yunho ne" Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun dengan Kitty eyesnya.

" Wae?"

" Kau tau Yunho itu sangat possessive Kyu, dia pasti akan langsung menghajar namja yang sudah mengirimiku surat"

" Akan ku pikirkan" Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya terkesan tidak peduli.

" Kyuhyun… " Jaejoong mendesis kesal pada Kyuhyun.

Tring!

Bunyi lonceng di pintu masuk terdengar, menandakan ada pelanggan baru yang datang. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun berdiri kemudian membungkuk sekilas.

" Selamat datang" Jaejoong tersenyum pada sang tamu namun Kyuhyun tidak dia malah memasang ekspresi terkejut saat melihat sang tamu. Sang tamupun memasang ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun noona… ?" Sang tamu menyebut nama Kyuhyun dengan nada bertanya seolah ragu itu adalah Kyuhyun.

" Minho… " Kyuhyun menyebut nama sang tamu dengan lirih, tamu mereka adalah seorang namja tampan. Seorang namja bermarga Choi, adik dari Choi Siwon. Choi Minho.

" Kalian saling kenal?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong memutus keterkejutan serta kontak mata antara Kyuhyun dan Minho.

" Kami… pernah saling kenal" Kyuhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Jaejoong tentang hubungannya dengan Minho. Haruskah Kyuhyun menjawab ' dia adik iparku' atau ' dia mantan adik iparku' sedang Jaejoong sendiri tidak tau kalau Kyuhyun pernah menikah.

" Bisakah kita bicara?" Minho menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memohon membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bingung. Kenapa Minho memasang wajah memohon seperti itu. Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong seolah meminta persetujuan yeoja itu. Biar bagaimanapun Jaejoong itu adalah bos Kyuhyun.

" Tentu saja boleh" Jaejoong memasang senyum manisnya.

" Baik kita bicara" Kyuhyun memberikan anggukannya pada Minho, Minho melirik seluruh Kafe mencari tempat yang kosong. Hanya ada dua tempat yang kosong.

" Di sana noona" Minho menunjuk tempat yang berada di tengah.

" Baik, tapi kau mau pesan apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

" cukup segelas kopi pahit" Kyuhyun menatap lekat pada Minho sebelum mengangguk pelan. Selera anak itu benar-benar sama dengan kakaknya.

" Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mengambil pesananmu" Minho mengangguk kemudian berjalan kearah kursi yang tadi ditunjuknya.

" Ehem kau harus ceritakan ini nanti padaku" Jaejoong tersenyum menggoda pada Kyuhyun.

" Jangan tersenyum seperti itu" Kyuhyun menatap kesal pada Jaejoong.

" Wae? ternyata Noona romance" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Jaejoong ketika mendengar perkataan yeoja itu.

 ***WonKyu***

" Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan Minho, 15 menit mereka berada di meja yang sama tapi Minho tidak mulai bicara juga jadi Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan antara mereka.

" Noona sepertinya tidak ingin lama-lama denganku" Minho berkata datar tanpa ekspresi. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Minho.

" Bukan begitu Minho, aku… "

" Aku baru saja patah hati, noona" Minho memutus ucapan Kyuhyun sedang Kyuhyun sedikit memelototkan matanya mendengar ucapan Minho. Kyuhyun kira Minho akan membicarakan tentang Siwon.

" Kau baru putus?" Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pembicaraan Minho. Minho mengangguk.

" Mantan kekasihku memutuskanku karna aku melupakan Universary kami" Minho mengaduk pelan kopi hitam yang baru di minumnya satu tegukan.

" Hanya karna itu?"

" Hm" Minho bergumam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada yang bicara setelah itu, suasana terasa canggung. Minho mengaduk pelan kopinya sambil bersandar di sandaran kursi sedang Kyuhyun bingung tidak tau harus bicara apa. Satu menit terasa berjalan begitu lama hingga 5 menit mereka diam Minho akhirnya bicara dengan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun.

" Bagaimana denganmu, Noona?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Minho. Minho yang mengerti kebingungan Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Bagaimana denganmu, apa kau juga akan langsung memutuskan Siwon Hyung jika Hyung melupakan Unniversary kalian?" Kyuhyun manatap lekat Minho yang juga menatap lekat padanya. Kyuhyun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

" Apa Noona akan langsung memutuskan Siwon Hyung jika Hyung melupakan ulangtahunmu?"

" Apa Noona akan langsung memutuskan Siwon Hyung jika Hyung melupakan namamu?"

" Apa Noona akan langsung memutuskan Siwon Hyung jika Hyung melupakanmu? melupakan siapa dirimu? melupakan semua yang sudah kalian lewati?"

Airmata Kyuhyun mengalir begitu saja saat mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Minho.

Para pengunjung kafe mulai menatap aneh kearah Minho dan Kyuhyun bahkan beberapa namja menatap tajam kearah Minho yang tidak disadari sama sekali oleh pemuda itu.

" Noona, jawab aku"

" Kami sudah berakhir 2 tahun yang lalu, Minho" Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya.

" Jika aku menanyakan ini 2 tahun yang lalu, apa jawabanmu?"

" Tidak" Dengan tegas Kyuhyun menjawab. Minho memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan meremehkan membuat Kyuhyun bingung dengan tatapan Minho.

" Nyatanya jawabanmu adalah iya" Minho mencibir.

" Jika jawabanmu tidak seharusnya kau tidak menuntut cerai pada Siwon Hyung" Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar perkataan Minho, yang meminta cerai itu Siwon bukan Kyuhyun.

" Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

" Bukan kau yang meminta cerai?" Minho balik bertanya.

" Siwon yang menceraikanku Minho bukan aku yag meminta cerai"

"Mwo? Umma bilang padaku karna Siwon Hyung hilang ingatan, Noona meminta cerai pada Hyung" Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya. Kenapa sifat asli Umma Choi seperti itu.

" Kau percaya begitu saja?" Kyuhyun menatap Minho.

" Awalnya memang aku tidak percaya tapi dia Ummaku, lagipula saat itu aku masih kelas 3 Junior High School. Saat itu di mataku Umma sangat baik dan tidak pernah berbohong padaku"

" Dan sekarang kau masih menganggapnya baik?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada sinis. Jika ditanya apa Kyuhyun marah pada Umma Choi dan Appa Choi maka jawabannya adalah iya. Kyuhyun marah, sangat marah atas perlakuan mereka 2 tahun yang lalu bahkan hingga kini Kyuhyun masih ada rasa marah ketika mengingat mereka.

" Iya, aku tetap menganggap mereka baik tapi sekarang aku sedikit kecewa pada mereka terutama Umma. Satu tahun ini aku berfikir tentang Siwon Hyung dan Noona" Kyuhyun diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Minho.

" Aku merasa semuanya salah, aku mulai berfikir bahwa Noona tidak mungkin meninggalkan Siwon Hyung hanya karna Hyung hilang ingatan. Aku mulai yakin Noona tidak mungkin meninggalkan Siwon Hyung walaupun ingatannya hilang secara permanen. Aku mulai…"

" Minho" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapan Minho. Wanita itu memegang tangan kiri Minho. Matanya menatap Minho dengan pandangan terkejut.

" Kau bilang Siwon hilang ingatan permanen?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sedikit gemetar.

" Ne, Noona tidak tau?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, melepas tangan Minho kemudian menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup wajahnya. Wanita itu menangis lagi.

" Hyung mengalami Amnesia Retrogade, dia tidak akan pernah mengingat apapun yang di alaminya sebelum kecelakaan bahkan dia tidak bisa mengingat kecelakaan yang di alaminya" Kyuhyun mulai terisak.

" Noona" Minho menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Minho menatap miris Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan airmata membasahi wajahnya.

"Buatlah Hyung mengingatmu" Ini adalah sebuah permintaan dari Minho pada Kyuhyun. Dia ingin Hyungnya bahagia, dia ingin Hyungnya kembali pada Kyuhyun.

" Kau sendiri yang bilang ingatan Siwon hilang secara permanen, bagaimana dia bisa mengingatku" Kyuhyun masih terisak, matanya menatap Minho dengan pandangan kecewa dan frustasi.

" Noona, ini" Minho melepas tangan Kyuhyun kemudian namja itu menggunakan tangan kanannya menunjuk kepalanya.

" Mungkin tidak bisa mengingat lagi tapi percayalah Noona, hatinya akan mengingatmu"

" Jika kau tidak bisa mengembalikan memorinya maka kau harus berusaha mengembalikan perasaannya" Minho menatap Kyuhyun lekat, berusaha meyakinkan wanita di depannya ini. Jelas sekali ada keraguan di mata Kyuhyun.

' Bisakah kau jatuh cinta lagi padaku, Wonie?'

TBC

Review Ne~

 **Big Thank's To:**

 **Cuttiekyu/LVenge/hannik2206/Review-er/kyunie/GuixianShiyuan Fifi/gaemxian137/wkslv/lydiasimatupang2301/moetmoet/whisper/Guest/deraelf wonkyuluv/hatakeenno**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Minho, Jaejoong, Taemin**

 **Warning : GS, Typo's, Alur kecepetan, Feel kurang**

 **Don't Like? Don't Bash!**

 _" Noona, ini" Minho melepas tangan Kyuhyun kemudian namja itu menggunakan tangan kanannya menunjuk kepalanya._

 _" Mungkin tidak bisa mengingat lagi tapi percayalah Noona, hatinya akan mengingatmu"_

 _" Jika kau tidak bisa mengembalikan memorinya maka kau harus berusaha mengembalikan perasaannya" Minho menatap Kyuhyun lekat, berusaha meyakinkan wanita di depannya ini. Jelas sekali ada keraguan di mata Kyuhyun._

 _' Bisakah kau jatuh cinta lagi padaku, Wonie?'_

 **Who You?**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

" Noona"

" Hm?"

" Kau mau kan?" Minho menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memelas.

" Akan ku usahakan, Minho" Minho tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Usahakan berarti mau, kan?.

" Sebenarnya aku berniat memberitaukan tentangmu pada Hyung" Minho merubah nada suaranya menjadi seius.

" Apa tidak akan mengganggu kesehatannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan khawatir.

" Aku tidak tau Noona, Umma hanya berpesan padaku agar aku tidak memberitaukan apapun tentang masa lalunya"

" Kalau begitu jangan, biarkan aku yang berusaha" Minho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Noona" Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Minho.

" Gomawo Minho"

" Oh ya Noona" Minho menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun.

" Hm?" Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung.

" Apa kau tidak kuliah?"

" Aku kuliah. Aku kuliah di Inha"

" Oh ya?" Minho bertanya dengan antusias.

" Siwon Hyung juga kuliah di sana" Lanjut namja 17 tahun itu.

" Ya, aku kemarin sempat bertemu dengannya"

" Oh ya? lalu bagaimana? kalian sempat bicara?" Minho semakin antusias.

" Aku kabur Minho, aku lari darinya" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mengingat tingkahnya saat bertemu Siwon di Kampus.

" Noona! kanapa kabur"Minho menyayangkan tindakan Kyuhyun. padahal itu kesempatan yang bagus.

" Aku gugup Minho, saat itu aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa" Minho mengangguk paham, sekarang dia mengerti, saat itu pasti Kyuhyun bingung harus bertingkah seperti apa. Bertemu dengan mantan suami setelah 2 tahun dan sang mantan tidak mengingat kita sama sekali.

" Tapi Minho, kau serius baru putus dengan kekasihmu?" Kyuhyun mengingat curhatan Minho tadi yang mengatakan dia putus dengan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun ingin tau, apa cerita Minho tadi benar atau adik Siwon itu hanya basa-basi untuk mengarahkan pembahasan mereka pada kisah Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

" Aku serius Noona tapi sepertinya aku sudah mendapat penggantinya" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Minho dengan pandangan bingung.

" Maksudmu?"

" Itu… siapa namanya, Noona?" Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, kearah tatapan Minho. Minho sedang menatap kearah meja kasir, dimana Jaejoong dan Taemin sedang berbincang. Kyuhyun menoleh kembali pada Minho kemudian kembali menoleh pada meja kasir, Kyuhyun sedang memastikan siapa yang di tatap oleh Minho.

" Namanya Kim Jaejoong"

" Dia cantik, aku rasa aku menyukainya" Kyuhyun menatap Minho yang sedang tersenyum sambil terus menatap kearah meja kasir.

" Dia sudah punya kekasih, Minho"

" Aku akan merebutnya dari kekasihnya"

" Kekasihnya sangat galak dan posesif" Kyuhyun mengingat bagaimana posesifnya Yunho jika ada namja yang mencoba mendekati kekasihnya.

" Aku tidak peduli, yang penting dia belum menikah" Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun kurang teliti menatap tatapan Minho, Minho sebenarnya menatap Taemin bukan Jaejoong. Ada kesalahpahaman di sini.

 ***WonKyu***

" Ehem, jadi siapa namja tadi?" Jaejoong tersenyum menggoda pada Kyuhyun. Hari sudah malam, jadi sekarang ini Jaejoong, Kyuhyun dan Taemin sedang membereskan kursi-kursi Kafe.

" Dia adik temanku" Kyuhyun menjawab.

" Kalian terlihat sangat dekat" Jaejoong masih tersenyum menggoda.

" Jangan salah paham Unnie, aku memang dekat dengannya. Dia sudah menanggapku seperti Noonanya sendiri dan kau harus tau satu hal Unnie, dia menyukaimu"

" Mwo?" Jaejoong menggantikan senyum menggodanya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Kyuhyun dan Taemin tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

" Jangan bercanda, Kyu"

" Aku tidak bercanda, dia bilang dia akan berusaha merebutmu dari Yunho Oppa" Kyuhyun menyeringai.

" Aish, itu tidak akan bisa"

" Aku tau, tapi jika terus berusaha pasti bisa" Jaejoong merengut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sambil berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

' Aku pasti bisa'

 ***WonKyu***

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Menarik dan membuang nafasnya dengan perlahan. Memperhatikan wajahnya dengan lekat. Hari ini dia akan berusaha untuk bertemu dengan Siwon dan dia merasa gugup. Dia merasa seperti akan bertemu dengan teman kencan yang di kenalnya melalui situs perjodohan di dunia maya.

" Aku harus bisa dan jangan gugup" Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum tenang untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

 ***WonKyu***

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ketika berada di area Fakultas Managemen. Sebelum jam ke 2 mata kuliahnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan ke sini. Yeoja itu berharap bisa menemukan Siwon dan menggunakan gantungan kuncinya sebagai alasan untuk berbicara dengan Siwon.

" Kyuhyun? sedang apa?" Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati saat mendengar suara Jaejoong. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong, Yunho serta Changmin untuk saat ini.

" Unnie?" Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum polosnya.

" Sedang apa pagi-pagi di sini?" Jaejoong bertanya.

" Aku… mencari gantungan kunci" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya curiga ketika Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

" Gantungan kuncimu yang kau cari Jum'at lalu?"

" Ne, gantungan kunciku hilang hari Jum'at lalu, sebenarnya gantungan kunciku itu di pungut oleh seseorang Unnie" Kyuhyun akan bertanya apakah Jaejoong tau Siwon atau tidak.

" Oleh siapa?"

" Namanya Siwon, Choi Siwon. Apa kau mengenalnya, Unnie?" Kyuhyun berharap Jaejoong menjawab ya.

" Choi Siwon?" Jaejoong terlihat berpikir.

" Mungkin kelas lain, di kelasku tidak ada yang bernama Choi Siwon. Ya, mungkin kelas lain, Kyu" Kyuhyun diam-diam mendesah kecewa.

" Nanti aku coba tanyakan ya, tapi sekarang aku sedang buru-buru Kyu. Sepuluh menit lagi kelasku akan di mulai jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu" Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bersalah.

" Tidak apa-apa Unnie, pergilah ke kelasmu, nanti kau telat" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" Ne, aku pergi ya Kyu" Kyuhyun mengangguk, melihat anggukan Kyuhyun, Jaejoong langsung buru-buru berjalan ke kelasnya.

" Hah~ aku pasti bisa bertemu dengannya"

 ***WonKyu***

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah sedikit gontai keluar dari halaman Fakultas Managemen. Lebih baik dia kembali ke gedung Fakultasnya karna sebentar lagi juga jam ke 2 akan di mulai.

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrrt

Kyuhyun menatap ponsel yang bergetar di genggaman tangannya. Ada 1 pesan masuk, yeoja itu membuka isi pesannya yang ternyata dari salah satu teman sekelasnya sekaligus Mahasiswa yang paling dekat dengan Dosen.

From : Lee Jonghyun

Dosen tidak bisa datang hari ini… so, jam ke 2 ini kita free. senangnya~

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, entah kenapa dia merasa moodnya turun membaca pesan dari Jonghyun. Kyuhyun melirik Kafe yang ada di seberang jalan depan Kampusnya. Bagaimana jika dia pergi makan saja, dia juga belum sarapan. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian memutuskan menyebrang dan masuk ke dalam Kafe.

 ***WonKyu***

Kyuhyun memesan menu sederhana di Kafe ini. Hanya sandwich dan segelas jus jeruk. Yeoja itu memakan sarapannya dengan tenang sambil sesekali melirik penjuru Kafe yang tidak terlalu ramai atau sesekali melirik jalanan dari jendela di samping kanannya. Melihat mobil-mobil serta orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar sana.

" Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Kyuhyun menoleh cepat ketika mendengar suara ini. Dia kenal suara ini, suara yang terakhir di dengarnya hari Jum'at lalu, suara Siwon. Benar saja, Siwon sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan nampan berisi sepiring waffle dan segelas kopi hitam. Kyuhyun duduk membelakangi pintu masuk, jadi dia tidak melihat pengunjung yang masuk.

" Duduklah" Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. Ini yang di harapkannya, bisa bertemu dan bicara dengan Siwon tapi saat semua itu terwujud, dia merasa gugup.

Siwon duduk di depan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin gugup.

" Kau masih ingat denganku?" Siwon tersenyum membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

" Y-ya, gantungan kunciku ada padamu"

" Iya tapi maaf ya hari ini aku lupa membawanya" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

" Tidak apa-apa, berikan padaku lain kali saja" Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung, yeoja itu menunduk. Kyuhyun ingin menangis rasanya, melihat Siwon membuatnya mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang pernah mereka lalui bersama.

" Oh ya, siapa namamu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah tampan Siwon yang tengah tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

" Kyuhyun, namaku Kyuhyun"

" Kyuhyun?" Siwon memicingkan matanya, terlihat seperti sedang berfikir atau mengingat-ingat.

" Kau bilang kau mengenalku, kan?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh harap membuat hati Kyuhyun berdesir. Matanya rasanya tidak ingin teralih dari mata teduh Siwon.

" Ya, aku mengenalmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Airmatanya jatuh begitu saja membuat Siwon terkejut dan khawatir.

" Kau kenapa?" Tanpa sadar Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun, menggenggamnya seolah berusaha menenangkan yeoja itu yang justru membuat Kyuhyun merasa semakin sensitif.

" Aniya, dulu kita berhubungan sangat baik" Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum di sela tangisnya.

" Hubungan yang seperti apa?" Siwon bertanya pelan. Matanya menatap lekat mata basah Kyuhyun.

" Seperti saudara yang tidak ingin kehilangan saudaranya sendiri, kita sahabat yang sangat dekat" Kyuhyun tersenyum, matanya menatap tangan Siwon yang menggenggam tangannya.

" Benarkah?" Siwon bertanya lirih, ada raut tidak percaya di mata namja itu.

" Iya" Kyuhyun mengangguk " Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke Bandara saat kau ke Amerika dua tahun lalu" Siwon tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, namja itu justru bergumam pelan.

" Kenapa aku tidak percaya" Siwon menunduk, melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Kyuhyun.

" Mwo?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan takut, Siwon tidak percaya padanya.

" Aniya" Siwon tersenyum " Bolehkah kita sering-sering bertemu?" Siwon bertanya dengan penuh harap. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" Tentu"

Hening beberapa saat hingga Siwon bertanya pertanyaan yang tidak di angka-sangka oleh Kyuhyun.

" Apa kau merindukanku?" Siwon bertanya dengan hati-hati sedang Kyuhyun mengerjap kaget mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon bertanya apa Kyuhyun merindukan namja itu? jelas jawabannya 'iya'. Dia bahkan sangat merindukan Siwon.

" Maksudku… kau bilang kita sudah seperti saudara dan tadi kau menangis. Aku pikir mungkin saja kau sangat merindukanku?" Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, perkataan narsis Siwon tidak sesuai dengan wajah yang di tampilkan namja itu.

" Aku sangat merindukanmu, bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada penuh harap dan wajah memelas. Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menahannya, Dia sangat merindukan Siwon.

Siwon bangun dari duduknya kemudian berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Namja itu sedikit merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun berdiri kemudian memeluk Siwon dengan erat. Isakannya semakin jelas terdengar. Wajahnya tersembunyi di dada Siwon. Kyuhyun menangis keras, menumpahkan kerinduannya selama 2 tahun ini.

Siwon merasakan desiran aneh di dadanya. Entah kenapa dia sangat percaya pada Kyuhyun. Tangannya balas memeluk erat Kyuhyun, ada perasaan hangat yang terasa tidak asing, Ada getaran aneh yang terasa biasa, ada detakan yang terasa membuncah. Ada banyak kata yang terus menekan ingin keluar namun Siwon sendiri bingung kata apa, dan isakan itu terasa menyakitkan di telinganya, di telinga Siwon. Tanpa sadar Siwon memejamkan mata, menikmati pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun. Aroma tubuh dalam pelukannya ini terasa menenangkan dan benar-benar tidak asing. Siapa Kyuhyun? Siwon merasa mereka tidak hanya sekedar sahabat baik.

' Who are you in my past, Kyuhyun?'

TBC

 **Thank's To:**

 **cuttiekyu/Yaya Saya/lydiasimatupang2301/hannikk2206/wonnie/LVenge/Fifi/moetmoet/JonginDO**

dan terimakasih buat yg baca FF ini.

Review Ne~


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Changmin, Minho, Jaejoong, Yunho, Taemin, Ryeowook and other'** s

 **Warning : GS, Typo's**

 **Don't Like? Don't Bash!**

 _' Who are you in my past, Kyuhyun?'_

 **WonKyu**

 **who You?**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

" Mian, tadi aku terbawa suasana" Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk sambil sesekali menghapus air matanya dengan tisu yang di keluarkannya dari dalam tas.

" Gwenchana, aku justru merasa senang dan tenang" Siwon tersenyum kecil.

" Kau merasa senang?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan.

" Ya, aku merasa nyaman denganmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Siwon. Haruskah dia mengatakan sejujurnya tentang masa lalu mereka sekarang pada Siwon? tapi dia takut itu berbahaya untuk kesehatan Siwon.

" Kyuhyun, ceritakanlah padaku"

" Hm? tentang apa?"

" Tentang diriku, bagaimana aku dulu" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil kemudian terlihat berfikir.

" Kau sangat ingin menjadi dokter" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" Ya, aku yakin soal itu" Siwon mengangguk sambil ikut tersenyum.

" Tapi kenapa malah masuk managemen?" Alis Siwon berkerut bingung mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" Aku Mahasiswa kedokteran Kyuhyun bukan managemen" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung.

" Tapi kemarin aku bertemu denganmu itu…"

" Oh waktu itu aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang"

" Siapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

" Tunanganku" Bibir Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak tau apa itu. Yeoja itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Siwon sudah punya tunangan? kenapa Minho tidak bilang padanya.

" Tu-tunangan?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan, ingin memastikan dan bahkan berharap dia hanya salah dengar.

" Ne" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan lekat. Kenapa Siwon jadi merasa bersalah.

" Tapi kami tidak saling menyukai, dia memiliki kekasih" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memelas, berharap Kyuhyun percaya padanya, dia merasa harus menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun. Siwon bingung pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia tidak ingin sekali Kyuhyun salah paham padanya.

" Kau, kau sendiri apa punya kekasih?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan penuh harapnya pada Siwon.

" Tidak" Siwon tertawa kecil. Diam-diam Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega.

" Kyuhyun"

" Hm?" Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata Siwon.

" Boleh minta nomor ponselmu?"

 ***WonKyu***

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Sofa tempat Umma dan Appa Choi duduk 2 tahun lalu, di mana saat itu Umma dan Appa Choi membawa surat perceraiannya dengan Siwon.

Hah~

Yeoja cantik itu menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan Siwon tadi, namun kemudian menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya mengingat Siwon sudah punya tunangan. Walaupun Siwon bilang dia dan tunangannya tidak saling mencintai tapi tetap saja mereka sudah bertunangan.

" Choi Minho" Kyuhyun mendesis pelan, masih merutuki Minho yng tidak memberitaunya tentang pertunangan Siwon dan juga tidak memberitaunya bahwa Siwon itu kuliah S2 Kedokteran. Ya, setelah mengobrol dengan Siwon Kyuhyun tau ternyata Siwon Mahasiswa S2 Kedokteran.

" Kyu, sudah pulang?"

" Umma" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada sang ibu yang sepertinya baru keluar dari dapur.

" Lelah?" Umma Cho duduk di samping Kyuhyun, mengecup kening putri semata wayangnya itu.

" Aniya, aku kan hanya pergi kuliah Umma" Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang Umma yang langsung mendapat elusan hangat dari Ummanya itu.

" Kuliah juga pasti melelahkan" Kyuhyun tersenyum, Ummanya ini memang pengertian sekali.

" Umma"

" Hm?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahya, dia ingin sekali menceritakan tentang Siwon pada Ummanya tapi bagaimana reaksi Ummanya nanti. Tidak, waktunya belum tepat.

" Aku sangat menyayangi Umma" Kyuhyun memeluk Ummanya dari samping dengan kedua tangan. Sang Umma tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya.

" Umma juga sangat menyayangimu"

 ***WonKyu***

Siwon, dengan terus tersenyum kecil memasuki rumah besarnya. Dia merasa sangat bahagia, wajah Kyuhyu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

" Anak Umma sudah pulang?" Umma Choi yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu menonton TV bersama Minho tersenyum menyambut putra sulungnya.

" Umma" Siwon menghampiri Umma Choi kemudian mencium pipinya. Siwon duduk dantara Umma Choi dan Minho, namja tampan itu menarik pelan pipi kiri Minho membuat Minho yang sejak tadi serius dengan PSPnya meringis sakit.

" Yak Hyung!" Minho mengelus pipinya sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada sang Hyung. Siwon dan Umma Choi hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Minho.

" Permisi Nyonya, anda ingin makanan apa untuk makan malam?" Seorang maid yeoja datang ke hadapan Umma Choi.

" Aku yang akan memasak untuk malam ini" Umma Choi bangun dari duduknya.

" Umma, kimchi ya" Minho memberikan senyum manis pada Ummanya.

" Bagaimana ya" Umma Choi terlihat berfikir keras apakah akan mengiyakan atau tidak permintaan Minho.

" Umma~" Minho merengut membuat Umma Choi dan Siwon tertawa kecil.

" Arraseo" Umma Choi tersenyum membuat Minho ikut terseyum. Minho terus menatap sang Umma dan maid yang mengekor di belakangnya hingga masuk wilayah dapur.

" Hyung" Minho menatap serius pada Siwon setelah sang Umma benar-benar menghilang masuk ke dalam dapur.

" Mwo?" Siwon melirik sekilas pada Minho kemudian kembali menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan acara MotoGP.

" Aku rasa aku sedang menyukai seseorang" Siwon menatap wajah sang adik kemudian tersenyum. Tumben sekali Minho menceritakan hal seperti ini padanya.

" Kau sedang curhat?" Siwon tersenyum menggoda Minho.

" Mungkin" Minho mengedikkan bahunya.

" Siapa?"

" Namanya Jaejoong, dia bekerja di Kafe JKim"

" Bagaimana orangnya sampai membuat pangeran kodok kita menyukainya secepat ini" Siwon tertawa melihat Minho menatapnya tajam. Hanya sebentar Minho kembali merubah ekspresinya, mata namja itu terlihat menerawang.

" Dia terlihat pekerja keras, manis, polos dan terlihat sangat baik" Minho tersenyum kecil sambil membayangkan wajah seorang Lee Taemin yang di anggapnya bernama Jaejoong. Siwon yang melihat senyum Minho ikut tersenyum, dia jadi penasaran siapa gadis yang sudah berhasil memikat hati adiknya secepat ini. Setaunya kemarin Minho baru putus dengan kekasihnya yang bule dari Amerika. Ya, Siwon tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Minho dengan bule Amerika itu dua hari sebelum mereka kembali ke Korea.

" Besok akhir pekan temani aku ke Kafe JKim ya, Hyung" Minho menatap Siwon dengan tatapan penuh harap.

" Setelah aku pulang dari Rumah sakit"

" Berarti sekitar jam setengah enam" Siwon mengangguk mendengar ucapan Minho.

" Baiklah" Minho tersenyum.

' Ini kejutan untuk Kyuhyun Noona'

 ***WonKyu***

Kyuhyun membuka pintu Apartement di depannya ini dengan ragu. Sekitar satu setengah tahun dia tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di Apartement ini. Sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu, sejak dia memutuskan untuk melupakan seorang Choi Siwon, tapi kini pria itu kembali membuat Kyuhyun kembali berharap. Begitu masuk ke dalam Apartement, Kyuhyun dapat melihat pecahan pas bunga yang masih berserakan tempatnya terjatuh dulu yang memang belum di bereskan. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian itu. Kyuhyun beralih menatap sekeliling Apartement yang tidak berubah sama sekali dari terakhir kali dia ke sini namun debu terlihat menutupi di mana-mana bahkan ada beberapa sarang laba-laba di sudut-sudut temboknya.

" Suatu saat… bisakah kita kembali ke sini bersama, Siwon"

 ***WonKyu***

Kyuhyun mendesah bosan. Dia berada di dalam kelasnya sekarang, mata kuliahnya kosong untuk 1 jam ke depan karna tadi sang Dosen tiba-tiba menghentikan pelajaran dengan alasan ada urusan mendadak.

" Kyunie, mau ke kantin?" Kim Ryeowook, salahsatu teman yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun di kelas ini menawarkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk menerima ajakan Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook tersenyum senang.

" Ayo, Yesung Oppa sudah menunggu di kantin" Ryeowook menarik lengan kanan Kyuhyun.

" Mwo? Yesung Oppa?" Kalau Kyuhyun tau ada Yesung dia pasti akan menolak ajakan Ryeowook. Mana mau dia jadi obat nyamuk di antara keduanya.

" Kenapa tidak bilang ada Yesung Oppa" Kyuhyun melancarkan protes pada Ryeowook yang masih menarik lengannya.

" Wae? dia kan baik Kyu"

" Ya, tapi aku tidak mau jadi penonton di acara pacaran kalian, kau pasti akan mengacuhkanku" Kyuhyun merengut kesal.

" Tenang kami tidak akan mengacuhkanmu" Ryeowook tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

" Sebentar, ponselku bergetar" Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya yang dari tadi memang di genggamnya.

" Ayo" Ryeowook kembali merangkul lengan Kyuhyun dan berjalan pelan sedang Kyuhyun fokus pada pesan yang ada di ponselnya.

From : 010xxxxxxxx

Aku sedang bosan, maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan sebentar? itupun jika kau punya waktu.

-Siwon-

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar begitu membaca pesan dari Siwon, dia ingin berteriak tapi masih tau tempat. Dia ingat kemarin hanya dia yang menyerahkan nomor ponselnya sedang Siwon tidak memberinya nomor ponsel namja itu.

" Wookie" Kyuhyun menarik lengannya yang di rangkul oleh Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun.

" Wae?" Ryeowook semakin bingung saat melihat senyum lebar Kyuhyun.

" Wookie" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kiri Ryeowook kemudian mengayunkannya membuat Ryeowook semakin bingung.

" Kau kenapa?"

" Aku senang" Kyuhyun berkata dengan antusias kemudian memeluk Ryeowook sebentar kemudian melepasnya.

" Aku tidak jadi makan denganmu, salam pada Yesung Oppa ya" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi kiri Ryeowook.

" Aku pergi dulu" Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook.

" Yak! Kyuhyun kau mau kemana!" Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas pasrah saat Kyuhyun sudah jauh darinya.

" Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebahagia ini" Ryeowook tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah menjauh kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya ke kantin untuk menemui sang namjachingu.

 ***WonKyu***

Choi Siwon tidak pernah mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada ponsel di genggamannya sejak dia memutuskan mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun. Ada perasaan gugup menanti balasan dari Kyuhyun. Apa wanita cantik itu akan menerima ajakannya, menolaknya atau Kyuhyun sedang tidak bisa.

Drrrt drrrt

Siwon langsung membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya ketika ponsel itu bergetar. ' semoga dari Kyuhyun' batinnya.

From : Kyuhyun

Ya, aku mau.

Senyum tampan langsung merekah di bibir tipis Siwon ketika melihat balasan dari Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar sangat senang. Dengan segera pria 22 tahun itu membalas pesan dari Kyuhyun.

To : Kyuhyun

Aku tunggu di kafe kemarin.

Setelah dengan sukses mengirim pesannya, Siwon langsung beranjak keluar dari kelasnya untuk pergi ke kafe tempatnya bertemu Kyuhyun kemarin.

 ***WonKyu***

Siwon tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun. Namja itu bangun dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang baru memasuki Kafe.

" Mian, aku terlambat" Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum di sela-sela mengatur nafasnya.

" Tidak masalah, Ayo" Siwon langsung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun kemudian membawa yeoja itu keluar dari Kafe.

" Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka memasuki mobil Siwon.

" Kau lupa pesan yang aku kirim? aku kan mengajakmu jalan-jalan bukan makan di Kafe" Siwon masih memasang senyumnya kemudian menjalankan mobil setelah memastikan Kyuhyun memasang seatbeltnya.

" Aku ingat, di pesanmu tertulis bahwa kau sedang bosan, apa itu artinya kau hanya akan mengirim pesan padaku saat kau bosan?" Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada merajuk yang justru membuat Siwon tertawa kecil.

" Bukan begitu, baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan selalu mengirim pesan padamu saat aku merasakan apapun" Kyuhyun menunduk, sedikit tersipu mendengar ucapan Siwon.

" Jadi Kyuhyun, apa kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

" Kemana? aku hanya punya waktu satu jam setelah itu aku ada mata kuliah yang harus ku ikuti"

" Kita tidak akan kemanapun, hanya di dalam mobil saja" Jawab Siwon santai.

" Mwo?"

" Ya, kita berkeliling tidak jauh dari Kampus"

" Aku kira kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat" Kyuhyun berkata pelan.

" Kau kecewa?" Siwon berkata dengan nada menggoda sedang matanya tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

" Aniya" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Sebenarnya dia memang sedikit kecewa.

" Kau mau es krim?" Siwon bertanya setelah hening beberapa saat.

" Hm?" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Siwon yang mulai menepikan mobilnya.

" Kau mau es krim?" Siwon mengulangi pertanyaannya sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai es krim di depan mereka.

" Kau yang belikan?" Siwon tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" Ne"

" Bolehkah aku tunggu di sini? kau yang turun membeli es krim sendirian" Siwon awalnya mengernyit bingung mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun namun akhirnya namja itu mengangguk setuju.

" Mau rasa apa?"

" Kau yang pilih, aku ingin melihat apakah kau akan memilih rasa seperti rasa kesukaanku dulu atau tidak" Kyuhyun tersenyum menantang.

" Baiklah, tapi jika pilihanku benar aku mau sesuatu darimu" Siwon ikut tersenyum menantang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

" Oke" Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya di hadapan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum manis kemudian keluar dari mobil untuk membeli es krim.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi mobil sambil menghela nafas pelan. Dia berharap Siwon membawa es krim yang 'benar'. Setidaknya setelah itu Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Siwon masih sedikit mengingatnya. Sekitar 10 menit menunggu akhirnya Siwon keluar dari dalam kedai es krim membawa bungkusan di tangan kanannya yang Kyuhyun yakini itu pasti es krim.

" Mian lama menunggu, tadi ramai sekali" Kata Siwon begitu memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

" Tidak masalah" Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas pada Siwon kemudian memfokuskan tatapannya pada kantong berwarna putih yang berisi es krim.

" Kenapa aku jadi gugup ya Kyu" Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, dia juga mendadak gugup.

" Aku membelikanmu es krim rasa vanilla" Siwon mengeluarkan 2 cup es krim yang di belinya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahkan dia merasa terharu karna Siwon membawa es krim kesukaannya.

" Aku benar?" Siwon bertanya dengan senyum tampan di bibirnya ketika melihat senyum manis di bibir Kyuhyun.

" Ya, kau benar" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan terimakasih " gomawo"

" Untuk apa?" Siwon mengernyit bingung.

" Karna membawa es krim vanilla" Sebenarnya Siwon masih bingung, apa Kyuhyun benar berterimakasih hanya karna Siwon membawa es krim vanilla atau karna Siwon tidak lupa akan es krim kesukaan Kyuhyun.

" Ini" Kyuhyun menerima dengan senang hati 2 cup es krim vanilla yang di berikan Siwon.

" Aku benar berarti kau harus menuruti satu permintaanku"

" Apa permintaanmu?" Kyuhyun merasa tidak masalah jika menuruti permintaan Siwon, dia yakin Siwon tidak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh.

" Lain kali saja, aku juga belum kepikiran"

" Baiklah, gomawo es krimnya" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Siwon membuat Siwon ikut tersenyum, dia merasa sangat senang ketika melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" Tidak masalah, anggap saja itu hadiah karna sudah menemaniku jalan-jalan".

 ***WonKyu***

From : Wonnie

Aku akan memimpin oprasi sore ini, aku gugup jadi doakan aku.

From : Wonnie

Kyu, aku akan sangat sibuk 4 hari ke depan, semoga setelah itu kita bisa bertemu lagi.

From : Wonnie

Aku belum minum kopi hari ini jadi aku merasa kurang semangat.

From : Wonnie

Seorang pangeran kodok mengganggu tidurku membuatku tidak bisa tidur lagi.

From : Wonnie

Mengesalkan sekali… kenapa jalanan macet saat aku sedang terburu-buru.

Dan banyak lagi pesan-pesan dari Siwon untuk Kyuhyun, ya Siwon menepati perkataannya, dia mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun hampir setiap menit dan Kyuhyun dengan senang hati akan membalas pesan dari Siwon yang kadang isinya konyol yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

 ***WonKyu***

Hari Sabtu, akhir pekan seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan bekerja di Kafe Jaejoong. Dan hari ini seperti biasa pula keadaan Kafe sangat ramai. Namun ada yang berbeda hari ini, jika yang biasanya melayani pelanggan pada akhir pekan hanya Jaejoong, Taemin dan Kyuhyun namun kini ada Yunho juga yang kebetulan tidak ada kegiatan jadi memutuskan untuk membantu sang kekasih. Di sana juga ada Changmin yang sedang duduk di tengah ruangan sambil bernyanyi.

" Selamat datang" Jaejoong membungkuk sekilas pada sang tamu yang baru memasuki Kafenya.

" Selamat sore Noona" Jaejoong sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang yang kini tersenyum menyapanya. Namja tampan yang bicara dengan Kyuhyun satu minggu lalu, yang Kyuhyun bilang menyukai Jaejoong. Sepertinya ini kesempatan Jaejoong untuk mengenalkan namja di depannya ini pada Yunho, mumpung Yunho ada di sini.

" Annyeong" Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya pada seorang namja lain yang berdiri di belakang namja yang memanggilnya Noona.

" Oh, selamat datang" Jaejoong tersenyum. Kedua tamu yang baru datang adalah Minho dan Siwon.

" Ayo Hyung" Siwon mengikuti Minho yang mencari tempat duduk namun keningnya berkerut ketika melihat seorang yeoja yang sangat di kenalnya sedang meletakkan pesanan seorang pelanggan.

' Kyuhyun'

" Kita di sini saja Hyung" Siwon mengikuti Minho yang duduk di salahsatu bangku namun matanya terus mengarah pada Kyuhyun.

" Kyu Noona" Minho mengangkat tangannya agar Kyuhyun melihatnya. Siwon menatap Minho dengan bingung.

" Kau mengenal Kyuhyun?" Siwon bertanya pada Minho.

" Aku tau namanya berarti aku mengenalnya, Hyung" Siwon mendengus mendengar jawaban Minho.

" Minho dan… Siwon?" Kyuhyun terkejut saat mendapati Minho datang bersama Siwon.

" Hai Kyu, kau kerja di sini?" Siwon tersenyum.

" Tentu saja, Hyung lihat sendirikan Kyu Noona melayani pelanggan tentu dia kerja di sini" Siwon melempar tatapan membunuhnya pada Minho. ' Anak ini tidak tau basa basi' batin Siwon jengkel. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat Minho dan Siwon.

" Ya, aku kerja di sini"

"Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun menoleh ketika Changmin menyebut namanya dengan menggunakan mic yang tadi digunakannya untuk bernyanyi, bukan hanya Kyuhyun sebenarnya tapi seluruh yang ada dalam Kafe termasuk Minho dan Siwon. Yunho dan Taemin bahkan berhenti melayani pelanggan saat mendengar suara Changmin, Jaejoong yang ada di meja kasir menatap serius pada Changmin sedang Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. 'Ada apa?'

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah seriusnya.

" Kyuhyun" Changmin kembali menyebut nama Kyuhyun masih dengan menggunakan micnya namun kali ini tangan kanannya menunjuk Kyuhyun seolah menunjukkan pada orang-orang di sini bahwa yeoja cantik yang di tunjuknyalah yang bernama Kyuhyun. Seolah menunjukkan pada orang-orang bahwa –ini-lho-yang-namanya-Kyuhyun-.

" Cho Kyuhyun… would you be my yeojachingu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menganga terkejut mendengar ucapan Changmin, para pelanggan Kafe mulai heboh, Jaejoong dan Yunho tersenyum, Taemin tersenyum sambil menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan ' so sweat~' batin yeoja 16 tahun itu. Minho menatap jengkel pada Changmin, hey~ menurut Minho Kyuhyun itu hanya untuk Hyungnya sedang Siwon menampilkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu karna menjadi pusat perhatian apalagi para tamu yeoja mulai berteriak 'terima-terima' berulangkali membuat Kyuhyun semakin malu.

" Pernyataan cinta di depan umum, eoh? manis sekali" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon ketika mendengar suara dingin namja itu. Suara Siwon terdengar dingin dan kesal. Ekspresinya tidak dapat di baca namun entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

' Kau cemburu, Wonnie?'

TBC

 **Thank's To:**

 **LVenge/** **cuttiekyu/sofyanayunita1/ hannikk2206/wirlwind27/Fifi/Eka Elf/Hanna shinjiseok/Rnye/indy90/deraelf/moetmoet**

dan terimakasih buat yg baca FF ini.

Review Ne~


	6. Chapter 6

_" Pernyataan cinta di depan umum, eoh? manis sekali" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon ketika mendengar suara dingin namja itu. Suara Siwon terdengar dingin dan kesal. Ekspresinya tidak dapat di baca namun entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang._

 _' Kau cemburu, Wonnie?'_

 **Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Changmin, Yoona, Minho, Jaejoong and Other**

 **GS,**

 **Typos dan banyak kekurangan lainnya**

 **Don't Like? Don't Bash!**

 **?**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

" Terima! terima!" Para pelanggan Kafe yang bergender yeoja semakin bersorak kencang membuat Kyuhyun kembali menatap Changmin kemudian kembali menatap Siwon lagi namun Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau mau menerimaku?" Kyuhyun kembali menatap Changmin ketika mendengar suara namja itu. Kyuhyun dapat melihat tatapan penuh harap dari Changmin. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa changmin harus melakukan hal seperti ini sich. Kenapa harus di depan umum dan bukankah Kyuhyun sudah menolak changmin beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Min" Semua yang berada di Kafe terdiam begitu Kyuhyun buka suara.

"Kau tau jawabannya Min" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kau menolakku?", Changmin bertanya dengan nada sedih.

"Mianhae" Kyuhyun sungguh merasa bersalah, dia tidak enak pada Changmin apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Para pelanggan Kafe menatap prihatin pada Changmin. Changmin memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya, seharusnya dia sudah tau akan seperti ini. Dia ditolak satu minggu yang lalu dan menyatakan cinta di depan umum bukan berarti bisa membuat Kyuhyun menerimanya.

"Tidak apa Kyu" Changmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun"Tapi kita tetap berteman, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Changmin "Tentu saja, kita tetap teman" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis membuat Changmin tersenyum semakin lebar. Ya, dia mencintai Kyuhyun tapi bukan berarti dia harus menjadi kekasihnya kan. Entah kenapa para pelanggan Kafe ikut tersenyum sedang Siwon menghela nafas merasa lega tanpa tau alasannya.

"Karna saya baru patah hati, jadi saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu patah hati" Changmin tertawa kecil membuat para pelanggan ikut tertawa kecil sedang Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

Changmin mulai bernyanyi sedang Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Changmin yang memejamkan mata menikmati setiap bait lagunya. Kyuhyun masih dapat melihat sorot sedih di mata Changmin walau namja itu terus mencoba menutupinya.

"Nona, ada pelanggan yang perlu anda layani di sini"

"Hah?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Siwon yang tadi bicara, dia lupa akan melayani pelanggan.

"Kau terlalu terpesona pada Changmin itu hingga melupakan pelangganmu" Siwon melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Hah?" respon Kyuhyun masih sama. Minho tertawa kecil melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Kami belum memesan"

"Oh, maaf Siwon" Kyuhyun tersenyum malu"Kalian ingin memesan apa?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan Minho bergantian.

"Noona, apa ada pudding berbentuk keroro?" Minho bertanya antusias pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerutka alis sejenak kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Ada, kami akan buatkan khusus untukmu"

"Gomawo Noona" Minho tersenyum lebar.

"Kau merepotkan" Siwon mencibir Minho yang tidak di tanggapi sama sekali oleh Minho.

"Minumnya cappuccino saja" Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mencatat pesanan Minho.

"Kau?" Kyuhyun beralih pada Siwon.

"Kopi"

"Itu saja?"

"Iya"

"Tanpa gula?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun ketika mendengar pertanyaan yeoja itu.

"Iya, tanpa gula"

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar" Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Minho dan Siwon.

"Sejak kapan kau kenal Kyuhyun?" Siwon bertanya pada Minho.

"Dia salah satu bagian dari kebahagiaan yang hilang" Minho bergumam pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Siwon.

"Maksudmu?",kening Siwon mengernyit bingung.

"Hihi muka Hyung serius sekali". Minho terkekeh pelan namun Siwon masih memasang wajah bingung seriusnya.

"Minho, aku serius. Sejak kapan kau kenal Kyuhyun?"

"Dia adalah sahabat dekatmu, Hyung. jadi wajar kan jika aku mengenalnya" Minho tersenyum.

"Seberapa dekat?"

"Sangat dekat, mungkin seperti surat dan perangko?" Minho mencoba mengumpamakan.

"Hah~ aku tidak ingat sama sekali" Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi yang di dudukinya. Merasa sedih ketika memorinya sama sekali tidak mengingat Kyuhyun dan merasa semakin sedih mengingat memorinya tidak akan bisa mengingatnya. Minho memperhatikan Hyungnya, dia merasa sedih melihat Hyungnya sedih.

"Siwon Oppa, Minho?" Siwon dan Minho mengalihkan tatapannya pada suara lembut yang baru saja menyapa mereka.

"Yoona? sedang apa di sini?" Siwon bertanya pada yeoja yang tadi menyapanya dengan Minho, perempuan cantik ini adalah tunangan Siwon, namanya Im Yoona.

Yoona mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang masih kosong, di antara Minho dan Siwon "Aku habis kencan dengan Seunggi Oppa tapi dia ada urusan mendadak jadi dia harus pergi duluan, tadinya aku ingin langsung pulang tapi aku malas pulang makanya mampir di sini dulu" Yoona tersenyum riang, gadis ini memang tipe gadis ceria.

"Oh iya, kalian lihatlah ini" Yoona menunjukkan tangan kirinya pada Minho dan Siwon.

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu, Noona?" Yoona mendesah malas mendengar pertanyaan Minho.

"Seunggi melamarmu?" Yoona tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk ketika mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, gadis itu terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Iya, dia melamarku" Yoona menunjuk cincin berlian yang terpasang di jari manisnya. Yang tadi ditunjukkannya pada Siwon dan Minho.

"Ah aku bahagia" Yoona reflek memeluk Siwon, ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan namja yang sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku ikut bahagia Yoon" Siwon ikut memeluk Yoona.

"Maaf mengganggu, ini pesanannya" Siwon reflek melepas pelukannya bersama Yoona ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan pesanan Minho dan Siwon dengan wajah tertunduk, hatinya sakit melihat kejadian tadi.

"Gomawo Noona" Minho tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku ingin memesan juga tapi kau saja yang pilihkan. Sebuah cake serta minuman yang melambangkan kebahagiaan" Yoona tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu" Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum manis.

"Kyu" Siwon menahan lengan Kyuhyun ketika yeoja itu akan berbalik pergi. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Siwon, menarik lengannya pelan sambil sedikit menunduk tidak enak pada Yoona yang sedang bingug melihat tingkah Siwon.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku? sekitar jam 8 malam"

"Pulang denganku ya"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan "Aku bisa pulang sendiri" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Siwon kemudian mengundurkan diri dari hadapan 3 orang di depannya ini.

"Siapa itu" Yoona tersenyum menggoda pada Siwon.

"Dia Kyuhyun, aku rasa aku mencintainya Yoon"

 ***WonKyu***

"Kyu"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang menahan langkahnya untuk ke dapur.

"Siapa dia?"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan pandangan bingungnya, dia tidak mengerti pertanyaan Changmin.

"Pelanggan yang memegang lenganmu, siapa dia? kalian terlihat dekat"

"Dia pernah jadi kekasihku, Min" Kyuhyun berkata pelan "Dan aku masih sangat mencintainya Min" Kyuhyun menunduk, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia sangat sedih melihat Siwon berpelukan dengan wanita lain.

"Sudah 2 tahun berlalu tapi perasaanku masih tetap padanya, aku benar-benar mencintainya" Kyuhyun terisak pelan, kenapa dia jadi sensitive begini.

"Kyu…" Changmin tidak tahan melihat Kyuhyun menangis, namja tinggi itu menarik pelan tangan Kyuhyun kemudian mendekap wanita itu untuk menenangkannya.

 ***WonKyu***

Kyuhyun meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah seharian bekerja, wanita 20 tahun itu kemudian memakai tas selempangnya dan keluar dari dapur. Ini sudah jam 8, jadi sudah waktunya dia pulang.

"Jae Unnie, aku pulang sekarang" Kyuhyun menghampiri Jaejoong yang duduk di balik meja kasir. Jaejoong biasanya pulang jam 12 malam setelah Kafe tutup. Ya, Jaejoong menutup Kafenya jam 12 malam. Ada pelayan lain yang dia pekerjakan khusus dari jam 7 sampai jam 12 malam. Kyuhyun hanya bekerja sampai jam 8 malam dan Taemin hanya sampai jam 7 malam.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa Kyu?" Tanya Jaejoong, biasanya Kyuhyun akan pulang dengan Changmin atau Yunho yang akan mengantarnya, tapi Changmin sudah pulang karna ada urusan mendadak di Kantor Appanya sedang Yunho juga sedang ada pekerjaan mendadak.

"Aku akan naik bus atau taksi nanti" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Aku yang antar ya"

"Naik apa? kita kan sama-sama tidak bisa menyetir" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Iya juga ya" Jaejoong mengangguk lucu membuat Kyuhyun semakin tertawa.

"Aku pulang ya Jae Unnie"

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ya Kyu, telpon aku jika ada apa-apa" Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia tau Jaejoong sangat menyayanginya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari Kafe sambil mengeratkan mantelnya, udaranya dingin sekali.

"Semoga aku cepat dapat taksi" Gumam Kyuhyun. dia tidak terlalu berani sendirian malam-malam seperti ini.

Drrrt Drrrt

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel yang bergetar di saku mantelnya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk.

From : Wonnie

Udaranya sangat dingin, kau bisa sakit jika hanya berdiri di luar. Cepat ke sini dan masuk mobil.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya. Di tepi jalan sekitar beberapa meter darinya terlihat Siwon yang sedang melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menyandar pada pintu mobilnya. Salah satu tangan namja tampan itu membawa Smartphone. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman kearah Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat kearah Siwon "Kau sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika sudah sampai di depan Siwon.

"Menunggumu, ayo masuk" Siwon membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar kemudian memutuskan masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon.

 ***WonKyu***

"Jadi, kau menungguku dari sejak kau keluar dari Kafe?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum kecil "Ya, aku tidak ada pekerjaan"

"Lalu Minho?"

"Dia pulang dengan Yoona"

"Yoona? Oh yeoja yang tadi sore itu" Wajah Kyuhyun berubah sendu.

"Ya, dia tunanganku. Kami tidak saling mencintai bahkan dia sudah dilamar oleh kekasihnya" Jelas Siwon, mata namja itu focus melihat jalanan di depannya. Kyuhyun diam-diam mendesah lega.

"Oh ya, sepertinya Minho benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis bernama Jaejoong itu" Siwon tertawa mengingat betapa antusiasnya Minho menunjukkan Taemin-yang dikiranya bernama Jaejoong- pada Siwon tadi sore.

"Tapi dia sudah punya kekasih"

"Minho bilang dia akan berjuang untuk mandapatkan Jaejoong, tekadnya kuat sekali"

"Aku harap dia tidak patah hati nantinya" gumam Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Itu rumahku" Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah rumah sederhana bercat hijau.

"Oh" Siwon menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah tersebut.

"Aku merasa tidak asing dengan rumahmu" Siwon membuka jendela mobil kemudian memperhatikan rumah yang terlihat nyaman itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Siwon "Tentu saja, dulu kau sering main ke sini"

"Oh ya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

"Aku turun ya" Siwon mengangguk kemudian ikut turun ketika Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya.

"Kau mau masuk dulu?" Tawar Kyuhyun walaupun sebenarnya dia berharap Siwon menjawab tidak karna Kyuhyun belum siap mempertemukan Siwon dengan orangtuanya.

"Lain kali saja Kyu" Kyuhyun mengangguk, suasana canggung tiba-tiba tercipta antara mereka berdua.

"Aku masuk dulu" Kyuhyun menunjuk rumahnya.

"Masuklah" Siwon tersenyum membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Selamat malam" Siwon mengangguk, Kyuhyun berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, baru beberapa langkah, suara Siwon menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu"

"Ya?" Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Siwon dengan pandangan bingung.

Siwon mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, setelah sampai di depan Kyuhyun, namja itu memegang kedua lengan Kyuhyun kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada kening Kyuhyun. Mengecup kening wanita cantik itu. Kyuhyun terdiam, bibirnya sedikit terbuka karna kaget. Matanya mengerjap pelan sebelum akhirnya menutup, menikmati sentuhan bibir Siwon di keningnya.

Lama Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun hingga dia melepaskan ciumannya di kening Kyuhyun dan menatap dalam mata indah Kyuhyun yang baru saja terbuka.

"Selamat malam, tidur yang nyenyak dan mimpi indah" Siwon berkata pelan hampir menyerupai bisikan yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hm nado, hati-hati di jalan" Siwon ikut tersenyum kemudian kembali memberikan ciuman singkat di kening Kyuhyun.

 ***WonKyu***

Kyuhyun terus menyunggingkan senyum manis ketika melihat bangunan di sebrang jalan, itu Rumah sakit tempat Siwon bekerja. Siang ini Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun makan siang dan Kyuhyun memaksa Siwon agar tidak menjemputnya, biar dia yang datang ke tempat Siwon bekerja. Awalnya Siwon menolak, dia bersikeras akan menjemput Kyuhyun tapi setelah Kyuhyun memaksa akhirnya Siwon mau juga.

Setelah kejadian Sabtu malam itu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun semakin dekat bahkan mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Siwon semakin perhatian dan Kyuhyun rasanya makin 'jatuh' pada lelaki tampan itu.

Dengan bibir yang terus menampilkan senyum manis, Kyuhyun menyebrangi jalan. Mata indahnya menyalakan ponsel untuk mengirim pesan pada Siwon bahwa dia sudah sampai. Karena terlalu focus pada ponsel, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari dia sudah hampir sampai di depan Rumah sakit. Dia akan segera sampai di depan gerbang namun sesuatu yang keras tiba-tiba mengenai kakinya membuatnya terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur sebuah benda keras. Kyuhyun berusaha membuka mata namun rasa sakit di kepalanya membuatnya kesulitan membuka mata. Telinganya dapat mendengar suara orang-orang di sekitarnya sebelum akhirnya kepalanya terasa berat dan semuanya terasa gelap. Kyuhyun pingsan.

 ***WonKyu***

Kyuhyun mendesis pelan, kepalany terasa sakit, dia berusaha membuka mata namun terasa sangat menggerakan jarinya pelan kemudian berusaha sekuat mungkin membuka matanya. Saat matanya terbuka sedikit, cahaya lampu langsung menerpanya membuatnya menyipitkan mata.

"Kyuhyun" Samar-samar Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia kembali membuka mata, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu. Lama, hingga dia dapat melihat Siwon berdiri di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Hey" Kyuhyun merasakan Siwon menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berusaha duduk dibantu oleh Siwon.

"Kau keserepet motor Kyu, lain kali kau harus hati-hati" Ini bukan pesan tetapi perintah dari Siwon. Kyuhyun bergumam pelan menanggapinya, yeoja itu meraba keningnya dan ternyata ada perban di sana.

"Kepalamu terbentur aspal, untungnya hanya luka kecil" Jelas Siwon.

"Kau yang memasang perban untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Siwon mengangguk.

"Selama kau pingsan, aku menyuruh suster memeriksa seluruh tubuhmu juga memeriksa apa ada luka dalam. Maaf aku tidak meminta izin dulu, aku hanya khawatir ada luka yang tidak terlihat dan terlambat ditangani"

"Tidak apa-apa" Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia senang Siwon khawatir padanya.

"Tapi kenapa kaki kiriku terasa sakit sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika dia mencoba menggerakan kakinya namun terasa sakit sekali.

"Itu hanya terkilir, kau tenang saja, itu sudah diobati dan sebentar lagi akan sembuh" Siwon tersenyum menenangkan membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia percaya pada perkataan Siwon.

"Oh ya Kyu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Apa?"

Siwon menyentuh tengkuknya, dia merasa ragu menanyakan hal ini.

"Tanyakan saja" Kyuhyun tersenyum meyakinkan pada Siwon yang terlihat ragu.

"Kau… pernah keguguran?" Siwon bertanya hati-hati, takut menyakiti hati Kyuhyun walau sebenarnya dia juga sakit, hatinya terasa sakit saat tau Kyuhyun pernah keguguran.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, menetralkan jantungnya yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak heran jika Siwon tau tentang ini. Dia pasti tau dari Suster yang diperintahnya memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Ya" Kyuhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum "sekitar dua tahun yang lalu" dia terpaksa harus mengingat kembali kejadian pahit 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Oh", kali ini Siwon yang memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya "ternyata kau sudah menikah" wajahnya terlihat sedih dan kecewa.

"Ya" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Sekarang, di mana suamimu?" Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata Siwon yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

'Ya Tuhan, aku harus jawab apa?'

TBC

 **Thanks To :**

 **sofyanayunita1-cuttiekyu-hatakeenno-fiya. KH-Rnye-AninArlunerz-fifi-Guest-Eka Elf-Hanna shinjiseok-meotmeot-JonginDO**

Terimakasih banyak atas review kalian.

dan maaf sama seseorang yang kemarin salah aku tulis namanya hihi #nyengirgaje

yg baca review ne


	7. Chapter 7

**Desclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yoona, Minho, Jaejoong and Other's**

 **Genderswitch, Typo's, membosankan dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang, di mana suamimu?" Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata Siwon yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

'Ya Tuhan, aku harus jawab apa?'

"Kyu?"

"Suamiku…" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan jawab jika itu menyakitimu" Siwon tersenyum menenangkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Siwon menunduk sebentar kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sangat mencintai suamimu?" Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata Siwon.

"Aku sangat mencintainya" Ucap Kyuhyun yakin dengan penuh ketulusan. Siwon tersenyum, terlihat terpaksa dan tidak tulus.

"Oh" Hanya itu tanggapan namja tampan itu. Siwon mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Ah aku lupa, aku ada jadwal operasi, aku pergi Kyuhyun" Tanpa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Siwon segera berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar.

"Siwon maaf" Kyuhyun berkata cepat membuat Siwon kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum "Aku tidak mengingat kesalahanmu Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun menangis begitu Siwon keluar dan menutup pintu. Kenapa dia tidak jujur saja.

 **Who You?**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 **.**

Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, di samping tempat Minho sedang duduk. Dia merasa sangat lelah. Tubuh, pikiran, hati, semuanya terasa melelahkan. Siwon menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya. Namja itu tidak sadar perbuatannya sudah menarik perhatian seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa Hyung?" Tanya Minho, wajah Hyungnya itu terlihat lebih lelah dari biasanya.

"Minho" Siwon menatap Minho dengan tatapan sendu membuat Minho menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku patah hati" Lanjut Siwon.

"Mwo?" Minho semakin bingung.

"Kau tau Kyuhyun sudah menikah?" Pertanyaan Siwon membuat Minho tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

'Darimana Hyung tau' batin Minho.

"K-Kyu Noona sudah menikah?" Minho balik bertanya dengan wajah pura-pura terkejut.

"Kau tidak tau?" Minho menggeleng 'mian Hyung' batinnya. Minho terpaksa bohong, jika dia bilang pada Siwon bahwa dia tau Kyuhyun sudah menikah Siwon pasti akan bertanya tentang suami Kyuhyun dan Minho akan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hah~" Siwon kembali menghela nafas kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Kyu Noona, Hyung?" Siwon melirik sekilas pada Minho saat mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Sebelum aku hilang ingatan, apa aku pernah mencintai Kyuhyun?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Minho, Siwon malah balik bertanya.

"Menurut Hyung sendiri, apa Hyung merasa pernah mencintainya?"

Siwon diam, merenungi pertanyaan Minho.

"Perasaanku padanya terasa tidak asing. Arrgh!" Siwon berteriak sambil menjambak rambutnya membuat Minho khawatir dengan tingkah Hyungnya itu.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Minho menyentuh tangan Siwon, dia sangat khawatir pada Hyungnya itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya, Minho" Siwon menatap frustasi pada Minho yang membuat Minho rasanya ingin menangis melihat Siwon.

"Hyung" Minho memeluk Siwon, airmata namja itu mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah ketika merasakan bahu Siwon yang bergetar.

'Ini sudah cukup, aku tidak tahan lagi' batin Minho.

 ***WonKyu***

Tok tok tok

Seorang wanita paruh baya-Umma Choi-menatap pintu ruang kerjanya yang diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Masuk" Suara wanita cantik ini terdengar dingin dan tegas.

Pintu ruangan besar itu terbuka, menampakkan wajah tampan anak bungsunya.

"Ada apa Minho?" Umma Choi tersenyum pada anak bungsunya itu.

"Umma" Minho mendudukkan dirinya di depan sang Umma.

"Ya sayang, kau kenapa?" Umma Choi bertanya dengan khawatir, wajah anaknya itu terlihat sedih.

"Apa efeknya akan buruk jika aku menceritakan tentang masa lalunya?"

"Mwo? apa maksudmu Minho? ini tentang siapa?"

"Siwon Hyung, ini tentang Siwon Hyung" Minho menatap lekat mata ibunya, dia tidak pernah merasa seberani ini ketika menatap mata ibunya.

"Maksudmu, kau akan menceritakan pada Siwon tentang masa lalunya?"

"Ya" Minho menjawab dengan tegas.

"Siwon itu amnesia permanen Minho, percuma kau bercerita dia tidak akan ingat apapun"

"Tapi setidaknya dia akan tau tentang hidupnya sebelum dia kecelakaan walaupun dia tidak bisa mengingatnya"

"Kau akan menceritakan tentang gadis itu juga" Umma Choi menatap tajam pada Minho.

"Hanya itu yang akan aku ceritakan"

"Biarkan Hyungmu melupakan masa lalunya"

"Umma, Umma tidak kasian pada Siwon Hyung?" Minho menatap memelas pada Ummanya "Dia tersesat Umma, dia kehilangan kebahagiaannya. Dia frustasi Umma, dia menderita" airmata mulai menetes dari mata hitam Minho membuat Umma Choi tertegun, dia tidak pernah melihat Minho menangis selama tujuh tahun ini, dari umurnya 10 tahun Minho tidak pernah menangis lagi.

"Dia butuh Kyuhyun Noona" Lirih Minho.

"Jangan berlebihan Minho, beritau saja pada Siwon tentang masa lalunya tapi jangan salahkan Umma jika setelah itu Siwon akan kehilangan nyawanya"

Deg

Minho tersentak mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"Maksud Umma, menceritakan masa lalunya dapat membuat Siwon Hyung kehilangan nyawanya?"

"Iya, memorinya sangat lemah Minho. Dia tidak bisa menerima hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya" mata Umma Choi berkaca-kaca "Silahkan saja jika kau ingin menceritakan masa lalunya tapi Umma tidak akan melakukan itu, karna Umma sangat menyayangi Siwon" Umma Choi bangun dari kursinya dan beranjak keluar lalu meninggalkan Minho yang semakin menangis sedih.

 ***WonKyu***

"Kyu, ayo duduk" Jaejoong menarik sebuah kursi di dalam dapur Kafenya itu. Menunjuk kursi tersebut untuk di duduki oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang mengelap piring.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan Unnie" Kyuhyun menolak dengan halus, wanita itu memberikan sebuah senyum kecil pada Jaejoong.

"Kita perlu bicara, tinggalkan pekerjaanmu itu" Jaejoong memerintah dengan tegas membuat Kyuhyun tidak sanggup menolak. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tadi ditarik oleh Jaejoong, langsung berhadapan dengan Jaejoong sendiri.

"Ada apa Unnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa?" Alis Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Aku kenapa? aku tidak apa-apa Unnie" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya sambil memberikan Jaejoong senyuman.

"Hari ini kau terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat, ada masalah?" Jaejoong bertanya lembut, kekhawatiran jelas terlihat dari mata bulatnya.

Kyuhyun diam, belum tau akan menjawab apa. Selama satu minggu ini dia memang tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu nama, yaitu Choi Siwon. Sejak kejadian di Rumah sakit itu Siwon tidak pernah menghubunginya, menemuinya, mengirim pesan padanya, membalas pesannya, mengangkat telponnya. Namja itu hilang begitu saja, bahkan ketika Kyuhyun ke Rumah sakit untuk menemuinya ,Siwon sama sekali tidak mau menemui Kyuhyun. Apa namja itu benar-benar sangat marah padanya?

"Kyu" Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang melamun.

"Mian Unnie" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, kau ada masalah apa?" Kyuhyun menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, tidak apa jika tidak ingin bercerita" Jaejoong menghela nafas pasrah, dia tidak ingin memaksa Kyuhyun.

Diam sejenak hingga Jaejoong kembali buka suara.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke meja kasir, istirahatlah jika kau lelah" Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, hendak kembali ke meja kasir namun Kyuhyun memegang lengannya membuatnya kembali berbalik menatap yeoja itu.

"Unnie" Kyuhyun memanggil Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

"Kyu…"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"

"Mwo?"

"Duduklah lagi Unnie, kumohon"

"Hey" Jaejoong segera duduk kembali, kekasih Jung Yunho itu memaksa Kyuhyun menatapnya dan saat itulah Jaejoong tertegun melihat mata Kyuhyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan lembut sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah menikah Unnie"

"Mwo!?" Terkejut? tentu saja Jaejoong sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia bilang dia sudah menikah? apa Jaejoong tidak salah dengar.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? kau bercanda?"

"Tidak Unnie, kau pernah bertanya tentang seorang pelanggan yang menjemputku sabtu kemarin. Dia suamiku, Choi Siwon"

"Mwo?" Jaejoong benar-benar merasa pusing dengan pengakuan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita Kyu dan kenapa"

"Unnie, maukah kau mendengarkanku?" Jaejoong menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk dan saat itu Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya. Dari kejadian dua tahun yang lalu. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya tidak tahan menceritakan kisahnya sendiri dan Jaejoong juga dibuat menangis mendengar kisah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah menandatangani surat cerai itu?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ceritanya. Mata kedua yeoja itu sama-sama basah oleh airmata.

"Belum, aku belum menandatanganinya tapi aku berniat menandatanganinya"

"Mwo?" Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa kau gila? Siwon sekarang sudah kembali dan dia bahkan menyukaimu tapi kau berniat menandatangani surat cerai itu? ini kesempatanmu untuk meraih kebahagiaanmu"

"Tadinya aku sangat bersemangat untuk mengembalikan Siwon padaku tapi kini…" Kyuhyun menarik nafas pelan "Unnie, aku takut kejadian dua tahun lalu akan terulang lagi" Airmata Kyuhyun kembali menetes "Aku tidak ingin bertemu nyonya Choi, dia jahat Unnie" Jaejoong menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, saat ini Kyuhyun terlihat sangat rapuh.

'Aku berharap bisa membantumu, Kyunie'

 ***WonKyu***

Im Yoona, gadis dengan paras cantik itu berjalan cepat bahkan hampir berlari ketika memasuki kediaman keluarga Choi. Matanya terlihat memerah dan basah, terlihat sekali dia habis menangis.

"Selamat pagi Nona Im" Seorang pelayan membungkuk pada Yoona.

"Mana Siwon Oppa?" Yoona bertanya cepat.

"Tuan muda Siwon sedang berada di kamarnya Nona, jika Nona…" Yoona pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan ucapan si pelayan. Gadis itu menetralkan nafasnya ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Siwon yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Tanpa mengetuk Yoona langsung membuka pintu.

"Yak!" Siwon berteriak pada seseorang yang seenaknya membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa permisi.

"Yoona" Namja yang baru selesai berganti pakaian itu menatap heran pada Yoona.

"Oppa" Yoona berlari kemudian langsung memeluk Siwon membuat Siwon semakin heran dan yang membuatnya semakin heran adalah ketika Yoona terisak pelan dibahunya.

"Hey Yoon, kau kenapa?" Siwon menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoona mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Apa Yoona ada masalah dengan Seunggi?

"Oppa" Yoona melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap Siwon dengan mata basahnya.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Alis Siwon bertaut mendengar pertanyaan Yoona.

"Membantumu apa?"

"Katakan pada Choi Umma bahwa kau mengingat Kyuhyun"

"Mwo?"

"Oppa please… ikuti keinginanku, katakan pada Choi Umma bahwa ingatanmu telah kembali"

"Tapi apa maksudmu Yoon?"

"Aku ingin Oppaku bahagia" Siwon menatap lekat mata Yoona, di mata gadis itu terpancar sebuah ketulusan yang begitu besar.

Siwon tersenyum tulus "Oppa juga ingin kau bahagia"

 ***WonKyu***

"Umma membohongiku" Minho mendesis, menatap tajam pada wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk tenang di kursi kerjanya.

"Umma tidak mengerti maksudmu Minho" Umma Choi tidak menatap Minho sama sekali, wanita itu lebih memilih memeriksa dokumen-dokumen di depannya.

"Aku sudah mencari tau tentang amnesia yang diderita Siwon Hyung, Dokter bilang menceritakan masa lalunya bukanlah sebuah masalah"

"Lalu sekarang apa maumu? kau akan menceritakan semua masa lalunya" Umma Choi menatap tajam sang putra bungsu.

"Menurut Umma?" Minho membalas tatapan tajam Ummanya.

Tok tok tok!

Ketukan di pintu membuat Umma Choi mengalihkan tatapannya dari putra bungsunya.

"Masuk"

"Umma" Umma Choi tersenyum senang ketika melihat Yoona dengan wajah berbinar masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Yoon, kapan kau datang?" Umma Choi berdiri, menghampiri kemudian memeluk Yoona.

"Tadi" Yoona menjawab singkat, matanya menatap pada sosok Minho yang menampilkan ekspresi kurang baik.

"Umma, ada kabar baik" Yoona melepas pelukannya kemudian tersenyum antusias pada Umma Choi.

"Kabar baik apa?"

"Ingatan Siwon Oppa sudah kembali" Yoona hampir berteriak kegirangan sedang yang diberi kabar malah terdiam, senyum di wajah Umma Choi langsung pudar begitu saja. Minho membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Kau serius, Noona?" Minho bertanya pelan, matanya memandang penuh harap pada Yoona.

"Iya" Yoona mengangguk.

"Umma" Umma Choi, Yoona dan Minho mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada Siwon yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Siwon, kau…" Umma Choi diam, memperhatikan putra sulungnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa yang sudah Umma lakukan pada Kyuhyun?" Umma Choi tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

"Siwon… tidak mungkin" Umma Choi menggeleng pelan, belum percaya bahwa ingatan Siwon sudah kembali. Dokter bilang Siwon amnesia permanen. Lalu sekarang bagaimana bisa…?

"Umma, jawab pertanyaanku" Siwon mendesis marah "Apa yang Umma lakukan pada Kyuhyun ketika aku kecelakaan"

"Umma tidak melakukan apapun padanya" Umma Choi menggeleng, menatap memelas berharap Siwon percaya padanya.

"Aku akan semakin marah jika Umma tidak menceritakan kebenarannya padaku" Tegas Siwon "Katakan yang sejujurnya Umma"

Umma Choi diam, berfikir apakah dia harus mengatakan semua yang dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun saat Siwon baru divonis hilang ingatan. Umma Choi tidak ingin menceritakannya namun dia tidak ingin Siwon semakin marah padanya.

"Umma, katakan padaku!" Siwon berteriak marah, sungguh Siwon tidak ingin seperti ni pada Ummanya tapi dia butuh kebenaran itu. Kebenaran yang harus dia tau. Masa lalu yang membuatnya penasaran tentang sosok Kyuhyun. Siapa sosok Kyuhyun meskipun Yoona sudah menjawabnya namun dia ingin mendengar dari Ummanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Baiklah, Umma akan katakan" Umma Choi menatap tajam wajah putra sulungnya "Saat kau baru divonis hilang ingatan, Umma memberikan surat cerai pada Kyuhyun, memalsukan tanda tanganmu dan membayar mahal pengacara untuk mengesahkan surat cerai itu"

Siwon diam, tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Hanya menyesali dalam hati kenapa Ummanya bisa setega itu dan kenapa mendiang Appanya tidak mencegah tindakan Ummanya.

"Terimakasih telah jujur Umma" Setelah itu Siwon berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

 ***WonKyu***

 _"Aku pergi ke Kafe tempat Kyuhyun bekerja, aku ingin menyuruhnya menemuimu karna aku tidak tahan melihatmu terus terpuruk. Aku tidak menemukannya di sekeliling Kafe hingga aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya di dapur Kafe dan yang aku temukan sungguh mengejutkanku. Dia sedang menceritakan masa lalunya pada perempuan yang menjadi kasir di Kafe itu"_

 _"Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupmu, Oppa"_

 _"Kalian adalah sepasang suami istri, kalian sudah menikah, dia istrimu Oppa"_

 _"Saat kau kecelakaan, Umma dan Appa Choi mendatangi Kyuhyun, memberikannya surat cerai yang sudah kau tanda tangani dan tepat saat itu dia baru saja keguguran, dia kehilangan anak kalian. Aku tidak tahan Oppa, aku menangis mendengar ceritanya"_

 _"Carilah kebenaran yang sebenar-benarnya Oppa, tanyakan hal ini pada Umma Choi. Pura-puralah mengingat masa lalumu dan paksa dia untuk menceritakan semuanya padamu. Aku sungguh ingin melihat kau dan Kyuhyun bersatu. Temui Kyuhyun segera Oppa karna dia berniat menandatangani surat cerai itu"_

Siwon mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar menggunakan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya berada di atas setir mobil, mengendalikan mobilnya yang sedang melaju kencang. Airmata mengalir dari kedua mata hitamnya. Cerita Yoona terus berputar-putar di otaknya.

Kyuhyun. Istrinya. Masa lalunya. Umma. Appa. Anak mereka. Siwon benar-benar tidak tau apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Perasaannya campur aduk. Marah kecewa dan perasaan-perasaan buruk lainnya. Namun di tengah dominasi perasaan buruknya, ada perasaan bahagia yang muncul, perasaan bahagia karna ternyata suami Kyuhyun adalah dia. Siwon tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian di rumah sakit 1 minggu yang lalu.

'Aku cemburu pada diriku sendiri' batin Siwon. Baiklah, sekarang dia akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Menemui Kyuhyun dan mendengarkan cerita masa lalunya dari sudut pandang wanita itu.

Siwon memarkir mobilnya begitu sampai di depan rumah sederhana Kyuhyun. Namja itu bergegas turun kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak menunggu lama hingga pintu berwana hijau itu terbuka menampilkan sesosok perempuan paruh baya yang terlihat terkejut menatap Siwon.

"Apa Kyuhyun ada?" Siwon bertanya pada wanita paruh baya di depannya.

"S-Siwon?" wanita paruh baya itu bertanya dengan nada terbata pada Siwon.

"Ya, apa anda…" Siwon terdiam, ragu akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" wanita paruh baya di depan Siwon, Umma Cho menatap lekat mata Siwon.

"Apa anda… ibu Kyuhyun?" Jika di depannya ini adalah ibu Kyuhyun berarti wanita di depannya ini adalah mertuanya.

Umma Cho mengangguk kemudian memeluk Siwon "Umma tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu kembali" Siwon tertegun mendapat pelukan dari Umma Cho, dia kira wanita itu akan membencinya.

"Anda tidak membenciku? atas kesalahan dua tahun lalu?" Umma Cho melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap lekat mata Siwon sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kau tidak salah apapun" Umma Cho menggeleng pelan "kau tetap aku anggap sebagai anakku" Siwon tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca kemudian kembali memeluk Umma Cho.

"Terimakasih Umma" Umma Cho mengangguk "lalu sekarang di mana Kyuhyun?" Siwon teringat akan tujuan awalnya datang kesini.

"Kyuhyun sedang tidak di rumah"

"Lalu dia di mana Umma?"

"Dia berada di Apartement" Siwon mengernyit mendengar jawaban Umma Cho "Apartement kalian"

 ***WonKyu***

Siwon berdiri di depan pintu Apartement bernomor 2213. Dia belum menekan bel di samping pintu. Hanya berdiri di depan pintu sambil mengamati gantungan kunci Kyuhyun yang sedang dipegangnya. Dia lupa mengembalikannya pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mungkin lupa memintanya pada Siwon. Tapi ada satu fakta yang Siwon temukan tiga hari yang lalu tentang gantungan kunci ini. Gantungan kunci berbentuk angry bird ini Kyuhyun dapatkan dari suaminya, hadiah dari suaminya, dari Siwon.

Siwon membuka sebuah resleting kecil yang berada di bagian belakang gantungan kunci yang tertutup kain lembut itu dan di sanalah terdapat sebuah surat terlipat kecil, surat yang di tulis di atas kertas memo berwarna kuning. Siwon mengeluarkan kertas memo yang tiga hari lalu membuatnya uring-uringan sebelum dia tau bahwa dia adalah suami Kyuhyun. Di kertas itu tertulis.

To : My wife

Ini hadiah kecil untukmu, bawa kemanapun agar kau selalu mengingatku^^. I love you

your hubby

Siwon menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha mencegah airmatanya agar tidak turun, dia merasa sangat menyesal dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri karna tidak bisa mengingat kapan dia menulis surat ini.

cklek!

Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya kearah pintu ketika pintu di depannya terbuka menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang terkejut menatap Siwon.

"Siwon?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

Siwon menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun, menatap tajam mata coklat di depannya seakan mengintimidasi pemiliknya.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku…" Siwon mendesis membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit semakin bingung "Choi Kyuhyun"

TBC

 **Thanks To :**

 **sofyanayunita1-LVenge-bebbieKyu-fiya. KH-cuttiekyu-widiantini9-Eka Elf-Yaya Saya-Guest-Fifi-Hanna .98-Shin Ririn1013-TyaWuryWK-Iya-Elfvilkyu-Naysa Q-JonginDO**

Terimakasih banyak atas review kalian.

oke.

yg. baca. review. ne.


	8. Chapter 8

Dua tahun? itu terasa sedikit bagi sebuah kebahagiaan namun terasa sangat lama untuk sebuah kesedihan.

 **Who You?**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

Seorang gadis dengan seragam olahraga biru dongkernya sedang berjalan menuju lokernya dengan beberapa teman-temannya. Kelas mereka baru selesai berolahraga, jadi sekarang mereka akan menggantinya dengan baju seragam sekolah seperti biasa.

Salah satu yeoja dengan rambut ikalnya mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat sebuah kertas putih terlipat tertempel di lokernya.

"Cieee Kyuhyun dapat surat cinta" Kyuhyun tersenyum malu. Surat cinta? Apakah benar kertas yang tertempel di lokernya ini adalah surat cinta? Kyuhyun mengambil surat yang tertempel di lokernya, mengamatinya sebentar kemudian membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

To : Kyuhyun Cho

Terserah kau ingin mengatakan aku pecundang karna hanya mengirimimu surat tanpa bertemu langsung. Aku bukan berusaha menyembunyikan identitasku tapi aku ingin kau mengingatku dengan caraku yang ketinggalan zaman ini. Aku mengagumimu Kyuhyun dan lama kelamaan rasa kagum itu berubah semakin besar dan dalam. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?

.CSW.

"CSW?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap sebaris tulisan yang tertera di bagian paling bawah surat.

Lihatlah ke belakang jika kau ingin tau siapa aku.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda tampan tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Itu Siwon Sunbae" Beberapa teman Kyuhyun menunjuk Siwon yang tengah tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun. I love you" Beberapa teman Kyuhyun menjerit, merasa iri ketika Siwon berteriak dan mengatakan cinta dengan tulus pada Kyuhyun sedang Kyuhyun tersenyum malu dengan perlakuan sunbaenya.

.

.

To : My Yeojachingu

Maaf aku tidak bisa menghadiri kelulusanmu sayang. Aku yakin kau pasti akan lulus dengan nilai terbaik.

Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun.

.CSW.

Kyuhyun merengut ketika membaca sebuah tulisan di atas memo kuning yang tertempel di sebuah buket bunga mawar yang sekarang sedang dipegangnya. Hari ini hari kelulusannya dari senior high school dan Siwon tidak bisa hadir karna harus menemani sang ayah untuk meninjau proyek di Jeju.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Siwon. Dia sangat merindukan Siwon, hampir seminggu dia tidak bertemu dengan kekasih tampannya ini.

"Wae? kenapa kau agresif sekali" Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Apanya yang agresif"

"Kau jarang memelukku seperti ini" Siwon menunjuk lengan kirinya yang dipeluk oleh kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak suka? ya sudah" Kyuhyun melepas kedua tangannya yang tadi memeluk lengan Siwon. Wajahnya cemberut dan itu membuat Siwon tersenyum. Betapa manisnya kekasihnya ini.

"Hey" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Kau marah?" Siwon mencium pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

"Aniya" Kyuhyun menjawab ketus membuat Siwon terkekeh.

"Sayang" Siwon memegang tangan Kyuhyun kemudian menyelipkan sesuatu di tangan gadis itu.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun mengernyit, menatap bingung pada Siwon namun Siwon membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Bukalah"

Kyuhyun membuka kertas yang tadi diselipkan Siwon di kedua tangannya. Seperti biasa, Siwon menggunakan memo berwarna kuning.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung ketika melihat sebaris tulisan yang tertulis di memo tersebut.

Would you marry me?

Itulah sebaris tulisan yang tertulis di memo.

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menoleh bingung pada Siwon.

"Kau tau apa maksudku sayang" Siwon tersenyum.

"Kau serius? kita masih terlalu muda. Aku baru lulus SMA dan kau baru 20 tahun" Kyuhyun terlihat ragu.

"Aku sangat serius. Mau menikah denganku, Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Siwon memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka Siwon akan melamarnya secepat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang, sangat" Dan sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di kening Kyuhyun.

.

.

Siwon menatap cermin yang berdebu di depannya, di cermin itu terdapat banyak sekali tempelan memo berwarna kuning. Siwon merabanya sambil membaca satu persatu kata-kata yang tertulis dalam memo-memo itu.

To : Kyuhyun

Saengil chukae sayang…semoga kau samakin mencintaiku dan selalu terperangkap dalam pesonaku.

Your man

Choi Siwon

Siwon tertawa kecil membaca memo yang paling atas serta paling ujung. Dia tidak mengingat saat menulis ini namun dia bisa merasakan betapa dia sangat mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang Siwon hanya menunduk, belum mengerti dengan situasi ini. Apa Siwon sudah ingat tentang dirinya? tapi Siwon mengalami amnesia permanen.

To : Kyuhyun

Aku tidak suka kau jadi princcess sekolah selama si Seunghyun itu yang jadi pangerannya.

CSW.

Siwon kembali tertawa kecil, dia sangat posesive eoh? Siwon terus membaca sembari meraba satu persatu memo yang tertempel di cermin hingga tangannya terhenti di sebuah memo yang berisi satu baris kalimat.

Would you marry me?

Siwon tertegun, dia tidak bisa mengingat kapan dia melamar Kyuhyun. Hari apa? di mana? jam berapa? Siwon sangat ingin mengingatnya. Siwon kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada memo-memo yang lain hingga di memo terakhir…

Choi Kyuhyunku sayang…

Maaf aku akan telat pulang hari ini. Malam ini ada Meeting mendadak yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan. Jangan tunggu aku jika kau sudah mengantuk. Aku tidak mau kau dan baby kurang istirahat karna menungguku. I Love You Wife, BabyKyu muach…

Bilang pada Baby kalau daddy mencintainya, mommy.

Your Hubby

Choi Siwon

Mata Siwon terasa panas, inikah memo terakhir yang Siwon berikan pada Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya dia hilang ingatan? Baby? ya mereka punya bayi, seharusnya bayi mereka sekarang sudah berusia 2 tahun bukan? Dia dan Kyuhyun akan merawatnya dengan baik. Merawatnya dengan kasih sayang yang melimpah.

"Kau mengirimnya dengan setangkai mawar merah" Siwon menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun yangberdiri di belakangnya, menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bilang akan telat pulang dan nyatanya kau memang tidak pulang" Airmata mengalir dari mata bulat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terisak.

"Kau menelponku malam itu, menyuruhku tetap bersamamu sebelum akhirnya aku mendengar dentuman keras, aku panik. Malam itu adalah malam yang sangat buruk, aku kehilangan suami dan bayiku" Kyuhyun terisak, airmata Siwon ikut mengalir. Siwon mendekat kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Mian" Siwon berbisik lirih.

"Aniya, kau tidak salah" Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil terus terisak.

"Aku salah, seharusnya aku lebih hati-hati. Seharusnya kau bahagia, menjadi ibu, merawat bayi kita, memberikannya kasih sayang. Maaf untuk dua tahun ini, aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu, memulai semuanya dari awal, membuat kehidupan baru. Mian Choi Kyuhyun" Siwon melepas pelukannya kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang basah oleh airmata "Maafkan aku. ceritakan semuanya padaku"

Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata Siwon dan tersenyum membuat Siwon ikut tersenyum.

.

.

"Aku ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini, Umma" Umma Choi menatap Yoona dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau membatalkan perjodohan ini karna tau Siwon pernah menikah?" Yoona mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingin memisahkan Siwon Oppa dengan Kyuhyun, mereka saling mencintai Umma dan aku juga punya kekasih" Umma Choi tidak membalas ucapan Yoona.

"Mian Umma" Yoona membungkuk sekilas kemudian keluar dari ruang kerja Umma Choi.

"Umma" Umma Choi melirik sekilas pada Minho.

"Aku jatuh cinta" Kening Umma Choi mengerut mendengar ucapan Minho. Wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik itu menatap Minho dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja pelayan Kafe"

"Mwo!?"

.

.

"Artinya kita belum bercerai, kan? karna kau belum menandatangani surat cerai itu" Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Gadis itu memejamkan mata menikmati pelukan hangat dari Siwon.

"Berarti kita bisa memulainya lagi. memulai dari awal" Siwon tersenyum membayangkan bahwa dia akan memulai awal yang baru dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah…?" Kyuhyun berkata lirih membuat Siwon menatapnya dengan bingung. Kyuhyun terlihat ragu untuk memulai kembali dengannya.

"Kau meragukanku?" Siwon melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku… tidak. Aku tidak meragukanmu, hanya saja… bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"Kyu" Siwon menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun "Percaya padaku, kau tidak sendiri, kita akan menghadapi semuanya bersama. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu dan melindungimu"

"Believe me?" Siwon tersenyum menenangkan pada Kyuhyun membuat perasaan Kyuhyun terasa semakin tenang dan hangat. Siwon telah kembali padanya, siap melindungi dan menjaganya, siap menjadi sandarannya dan akan selalu di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Ne" dan mengangguk dengan yakin.

TBC

Aku meletakkan(?) Flashback sebelum Siwon dan Kyuhyun nikah.

Oke…

 **Thanks To :**

 **idaluplup-BebbieKyu-nur. anna. 98-LVenge-cuttiekyu-JonginDO-cronos01-cho loekyu07-sofyanayunita1-fiya. KH-Fifi-Guest-angel sparkyu-Zahra Choi-Hanna Shinjiseok-hannik2206-TyaWonKyu-nik4nik-Shin Ririn1013-Eka Elf-widiantini9-AninArlunerz-elfvilkyu-Choco Cheonsa-Inanozuka-**


	9. Chapter 9

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Siwon ketika dia sudah berdiri di depan kediaman keuarga Choi. Dia gugup, sangat gugup. Ini pertamakalinya dia akan bertemu kembali dengan orangtua Siwon setelah kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kau gugup?" Siwon mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun sambil memberikan senyum menenangkan pada wanita itu.

"Ya" Kyuhyun mengengguk.

"Tenanglah, ada aku di sini" Siwon mencium kepala Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Terimakasih karna berada di sampingku"

Siwon tersenyum "Itu kewajibanku, sekarang kita harus masuk"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menarik nafas dalam kemudan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan. Dia tidak perlu takut, ada Siwon di sampingnya.

 **.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Dll**

 **.**

 ** _Who You?_**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 ** _._**

"Apa yang membuatmu berani membawanya ke hadapanku, Choi Siwon" Nyonya Choi menatap tajam pada anak sulungnya yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menggenggam tangan seorang yeoja yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Keyakinan Umma, keyakinanku bahwa dia adalah kebahagiaanku yang membuatku berani membawanya kemari" Siwon menjawab tegas sedang Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya menunduk dalam.

Umma Choi tersenyum mengejek "Apa yang kau lihat darinya? dank au fikir aku akan menerimanya?"

"Banyak hal yang aku lihat darinya dan aku tidak mengharapkanmu menerimanya"

Umma Choi menatap nyalang pada putranya, tidak percaya putranya akan seberani ini padanya.

"Dia istriku Umma, aku mencintainya dan aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya" Mata Kyuhyun memanas mendengar ucapan Siwon, dia terharu, bahagia.

"Aku kemari memang untuk meminta restumu tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu, jika kau tidak meneima istriku, aku tidak memaksamu"

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau ucapkan? Jika hanya itu maka pergilah, aku tidak ingin lama-lama melihat wajah wanita di sampingmu" Kali ini airmata Kyuhyun terjatuh karna bersedih mendengar perkataan Umma Choi.

"Jaga kesehatanmu Umma" Siwon merangkul bahu sang istri dan menuntunnya keluar dari ruang kerja Ummanya.

"Umma menyakitimu lagi, Mian" Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah sampai di luar kediaman Choi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kemudian mendongak menatap Siwon.

"Kita tidak bertemu Appa?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Kau ingin ke makamnya?" Kyuhyun membulatkan mata mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

"Appa sudah meninggal?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan.

"Ya, sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menangis lagi, biar bagaimanapun Appa Choi pernah menjadi orang yang dia sayangi.

"Jangan menangis" Siwon kembali memeluk Kyuhyun yang justru membuat wanita itu semakin terisak.

"Kyu… aku mencintaimu" Siwon berkata pelan, Kyuhyun mengangguk di dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Kalian tidak malu berpelukan di depan rumah seperti itu" Kyuhyun segera menghapus airmatanya mendengar suara yang terdengar menggodanya dan dengan pelan melepas pelukan Siwon kemudian menatap seseorang yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Kau habis darimana Minho?" Siwon bertanya pada sang adik yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mengantar Yoona Noona"

"Yoona?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan bingung.

"Itu Noona, tunangannya Siwon Hyung" Siwon menataptajam pada Minho yang sedang tersenyum jahil.

"Aku akan segera membatalkan pertunangan kami, Kyu" Siwon tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu Hyung, karna Yoona Noona sudah membatalkannya. Dan sepertinya sekarang sedang berusaha membujuk ayahnya agar meretuinya dengan Seunggi Hyung"

"Aku benar-benar harus berterimakasih banyak padanya" Ucap Siwon, mengingat bantuan-bantuan yang diberikan Yoona padanya.

"Ya" Minho mengangguk "Oh ya Noona"

"Ya?" Kyuhyun menatap Minho yang kini balik menatapnya.

"Kau bohong padaku"

"Mwo?" Bukan hanya Kyuhyun namun Siwon juga terlihat bingung dengan ucapan sang adik.

"Kau bilang yeoja yang aku sukai itu namanya Jaejoong dan sudah punya kekasih tapi apa, yeoja yang aku sukai itu namanya Taemin dan dia masih single Noona" Minho terlihat merengut, Siwon bingung dan Kyuhyun terlihat sedang mencerna perkataan Minho. Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun tertawa kecil yang membuat Siwon semakin bingung namun kemudian tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tertawa.

"Berarti aku salah orang waktu itu, Mian Minho"

"Ya" Minho mengangguk "Untunglah aku sudah berkenalan langsung dengannya"

.

.

 _10 bulan kemudian…_

Choi Siwon melepas jas Dokternya ketika memasuki Apartementnya bersama sang istri. Lelaki itu tersenyum tulus ketika mendengar suara tawa Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya d Dapur" Siwon bergumam pelan sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya kearah Dapur. Dokter muda itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika melihat sang istri dan Ummanya-Umma Cho- sedang memasak sambil sesekali bercanda.

"Selamat sore Ladies" Umma Cho dan Kyuhyun menoleh ketika Siwon menyapa mereka.

"Sore Wonnie, kau sudah pulang" Umma Cho tersenyum membalas sapaan Siwon.

"Ya Umma" Siwon tersenyum dan mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Kyuhyun namun istrinya itu justru memalingkan wajahnya yang cemberut dari wajah Siwon yang justru membuat Siwon gemas sendiri.

"Kalian masak apa?" Siwon bertanya.

"Kami masak banyak Wonnie untuk menyambut kepulanganmu dan nanti juga Appamu akan ke sini setelah pekerjaannya selesai"

"Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Appa, rasanya lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya"

"Kau baru seminggu tidak bertemu dengannya" Umma Cho tertawa yang membuat Siwon ikut tertawa.

"Gomawo Umma" Ucap Siwon setelah menyelesaikan tawanya

"Untuk apa?"

"Karna Umma sudah mau repot-repot memasak banyak makanan untuk menyambut kepulanganku"

Umma Cho tersenyum "Kau ini, kau kan anak Umma"

Siwon tersenyum, senyum bahagia dan sedih. Bahagia karna mendapatkan mertua yang sangat menyayanginya dan sedih karna sang istri malah mendapatkan sebaliknya namun Siwon ingat sesuatu hal yang kemarin Minho beritaukan padanya. Suatu kabar yang membuat Siwon berharap Umma Choi akan segera menerima Kyuhyun sebagai menantunya.

"Perlu kubantu?" Siwon menawarkan bantuan daripada dia hanya berdiri melihat saja. Namja itu berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan Umma Cho.

"Tidak usah Wonnie, lebih baik kau istirahat saja" Umma Cho tersenyum pada menantu tampannya.

"Aku ingin membantu" Baru saja Umma Cho akan menanggapi perkataan Siwon, wanita paruh baya itu mengurungkan niatnya ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berbalik kemudian berjalan cepat keluar Dapur.

"Biar kukejar" Umma Cho mengangguk mendengar ucapan Siwon. Wanita itu menghela nafas pelan melihat kelakuan putri tunggalnya.

.

.

"Jauhkan kakimu dari sana!"Kyuhyun berkata ketus pada Siwon. Dengan kaki dan tangannya, Siwon sekarang sedang menahan pintu kamar yang akan ditutup Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau" Siwon tersenyum jahil pada Kyuhyun.

"Jauhkan kakimu!"

"Tidak"

"Choi Siwon" Kyuhyun mendesis kesal.

"Ya Choi Kyuhyun" Dan Siwon masih membalas Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Aku membencimu!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak kemudian melepaskan pintu yang berusaha ditutupnya, percuma saja dia melawan Siwon. Siwon masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu kemudian memegang lengan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf sayang" Siwon berkata lembut sambil menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan setelah itu Siwon dapat mendengar Kyuhyun sedang terisak di pelukannya.

"Maaf sayang, jadwalnya mendadak berubah, jadi kami harus mengisi acara selama dua hari" Siwon mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, menenangkan istrinya yang sedang menangis.

"Kau bilang hanya satu hari" Kyuhyun berkata di tengah isakannya.

"Iya tapi jadwalnya berubah mendadak" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun kemudian menghapus airmata Kyuhyun "Bukankah aku sudah memberitaumu aku akan telat pulang" Siwon berkata dengan lembut.

"Iya tapi…" Kyuhyun semakin terisak "Aku khawatir"

"Aku tau, maaf ya" Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun, lama.

"Aku takut" Kyuhyun berkata lirih.

Siwon melepas ciumannya di kening Kyuhyun "Maaf" Lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir bergetar sang istri, hanya sekedar menempel namun cukup lama, sangat lama.

Siwon menyudahi ciumannya kemudian kembali membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan takut, percaya padaku. Aku pasti kembali, padamu" Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menyamankan dirinya di dalam dekapan Siwon.

"Oh ya" Siwon berkata setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama "Kemarin Minho memberitauku sesuatu"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Siwon tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi Umma Choi akan menerima menantu cantiknya ini" Siwon menyentil pelan hidung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meringis lucu "Maksudmu?"

"Minho bilang kemarin Umma Choi pergi membeli baju yang sangat banyak, dia bilang baju itu untuk menantu dan calon cucunya" Siwon tersenyum sambil mengelus perut besar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang sedang mengandung 7 bulan.

"Jinjja?" Kyuhyun bertanya antusias.

"Ya, aku selalu berharap yang terbaik untukmu" Siwon mencium kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, Siwon ada kiriman" Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling menatap mendengar suara Umma Choi. Siwon tersenyum, mengecup sekilas bibir istrinya kemudian menarik keluar sang istri dari kamar. Begitu Siwon membuka pintu, Umma Cho sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mereka dengan membawa sebuah kertas terlipat di tangan kanannya.

"Kiriman apa Umma?" Siwon bertanya.

"Perlengkapan bayi yang sangat banyak dan ini" Umma Cho menyodorkan kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Sebuah surat" Siwon menerima surat yang disodorkan Umma Cho padanya. Namja itu membawanya kemudian setelah itu tersenyum.

"Ini" Kini Siwon menyodorkan surat itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya kemudian membaca surat tersebut dan setelah itu memberikan reaksi yang sama seperti yang Siwon tunjukkan setelah membaca surat itu. Wanita itu tersenyum, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

 _Aku ingin cucuku mendapat baju yang bagus dan mahal. Pulanglah Siwon, sekalian bawa wanita yang kau cintai itu. Sepertinya sekarang aku menginginkan menantu sepertinya._

 _Lady Choi_

 _._

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengeratkan lengannya di leher Siwon. Siwonpun tersenyum sambil mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa dibilang langsing itu. Wajar bukan jika tidak langsing karna wanita itu sedang mengandung 7 bulan.

"Kau bahagia?" Siwon bertanya sambil mengeratkan jasnya yang dia pakaikan di tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Wanita itu memilih mengedarkan pandangannya pada pasangan lain yang juga sedang berdansa seperti mereka di resepsi pernikahan Jaejoong ini. Kyuhyun dapat melihat para pasangan tersenyum pada pasangannya masing-masing. Ada Minho dan Taemin, Jaejoong dan Yunho, Yoona dan Seunggi dan pasangan-pasangan yang tidak Kyuhyun tau namanya. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia.

Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada teman dansanya sendiri. Menemukan mata teduh suaminya yang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Kyuhyun tersenyum, bahagia dan terharu. Berterimakasih banyak pada Tuhan karna telah mengembalikan laki-laki ini ke dalam kehidupannya.

"Aku sangat bahagia" Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis. Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun sebentar kemudian kembali menatap mata indah istrinya, menyerahkan sebuah memo kuning kepada istrinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca memo itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Choi Kyuhyun" Ucap Siwon tulus.

"Aku juga mencintamu"

 _To : KyuhyunChoi_

 _Otakku tidak mengingat tentang kita yang dulu tapi ternyata hatiku bisa merasakanmu. Merasakanmu sebagai cintaku._

 _Saranghae BabyKyu_

 _Your Hubby_

 _Choi Siwon._

.

.

"Who are you, Kyuhyun?"

"Me? Iam Choi Kyuhyun"

.

.

THE END.

Akhirnyaaa, ini end. maaf jika ada yg kecewa dgn endingnya. Menurutku salahsatu hal yg paling sulit dlm sebuah cerita itu adalh ending.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udh review, follow dan ngefav 'who you?' kalian penyemangatku guys~

Terimakasih jg buat yg udh baca.

Oh iya, selamat wamil buat Siwonnie dan Changminnie,,, yg sabar ya babykyu#? XD

 **Thank's To:**

 **lydiasimatupang2301-fiya. KH-widiantini9-cho loekyu07-TyaWuryWK-hannik2206-Eka Elf-sofyanayunita1-LVenge-Shin Ririn1013-JonginDO-BebbieKyu-FiWonKyu0201-idaluplup-angel sparkyu-Choco Cheonsa-Fifi-Emon204-Naysa Q-Guest-cuttiekyu**

Pai pai^^

Salam hangat

Rha.


End file.
